


Avengers Prompt Writing Collection

by FlightoftheFantasies



Series: Avenger's Oneshots [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Office Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 41,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightoftheFantasies/pseuds/FlightoftheFantasies
Summary: A collection of prompts ranging from Fluff to Angst to Smut all in one place!Currently no accepting request, but eventually requests will be open!I write for: Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Wanda, Tony, T'Challa, Sam, Thor, and Loki





	1. Not A Good-Bye - Sam Wilson

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "About the baby... it's yours"

“You’re going aren’t you? You’re really leaving?” I say with a sigh watching at the man in front of me continues to pack.

Sam Wilson pauses in his packing to turn and look at me. He gives me a small smile, “I have to go. Captain America needs me.”

I roll my eyes at him, “Yeah, said that before and you got your car destroyed and you were nearly killed taking down Shield. I thought you were done taking orders from others? If you go and join the Avengers you are going to be right back to where you were before you left the air force!”

Sam closes his eyes and lets out a sigh, “I know you are not happy about this but I just feel like I have to do this. Not just because of Steve. I feel like I can do more good for the world as an Avenger than I could doing anything else...”

I shuffle my feet, “I don’t know. I think you do more helping down at the VA. I don’t want you giving that up.”

“And I won’t stop. I promise I feel like this is my second calling in life. To save people, protect them from the evils in the world. To protect you… There’s something else bothering you isn’t. This isn’t just about the VA or my joining the Avengers. What is it?” Sam asks me, cupping my neck and gently stroking my cheek with his thumb.

I lean into his touch, closing my eyes. There is no way I can tell him, I can’t hold him back and beg him to stay. Not when he feels so passionately about leaving to join the Avengers, fighting side-by-side Captain America, and working to make a real, positive change to the world. I can’t be selfish. I have to let him go.  
With that thought, I pull away from Sam, forcing a smile,

“I’m just worried about you. You’ve worked so hard to get to this point in your life; for normalcy, life outside of the army or whatever, and recovery. I don’t want you to lose any of that just by running off to join the Avengers. And…”

I pause, thinking over the next words out of my mouth carefully. I don’t want to say anything now that will end up changing Sam’s mind.

“And…?” he pushes with a raised eyebrow.

“And, I’m just going to miss my best friend is all.” I say cautiously. 

It’s not a complete lie so it is easy for Sam to buy it. He pulls me into his arms, hugging my tight to his chest. I wrap my arms around him, closing my eyes to breathe in his scent. Just being in his arms, I feel safe and loved. I don’t want to lose this, I don’t want to lose him especially with… no, I can’t go there. If I think about that then I will end up begging him to stay. 

“I’m going to miss you too. You know I love ya,”

His words make my heart soar, even though I know he doesn’t mean those words. Not how I wish anyway. 

“I love you too Sam.” I take a step back, putting space between us. “I have to go now. Um, I’m not sure if I’ll be able to see you off tomorrow so, I guess this is good-bye.”  


“Hey now, it’s not really a good-bye. We’ll see each other again. I’ll come to visit and you’ll come to see me. It’ll be like nothing ever changed!” 

By the smile on his face, I know he truly believes his words. But I just can’t bring myself to believe them. No, once he leaves, everything will change. Everything would change even if he doesn’t leave. Only with him leaving, I have to accept these changes all on my own. Without him.

I give him the best smile I can muster up. Gently, I press a kiss to his cheek,

“Good-bye Sam. Have fun saving the world and being a hero. Just remember, you were always my hero first. I love you… I’ll always love you.”

I turn and walk out of his room, hearing his call my name out but not chasing after me. Part of me wished he would have chased after me. Maybe that would have changed my mind on what I was about to do. 

I get home and begin to pack. With Sam moving away, there is nothing left for me here. I don’t know where I will go, but right now I know I have to get away. There will be too many memories of Sam and I together that will just be painful for me to handle. And though he says we will still see each other, I know that is not true. There is no way we will be able to continue to see each other once he leaves and once I…

I quickly shake my head and finish packing. I make a note of things I need to do in the morning before I take my own leave. 

 

Months pass since I ran away from DC and since Sam left for New York. He tried to contact me multiple times but I just ignored him. If I answered his calls just once, I know that I would tell him everything and then he would be racing off to find me. I just can’t allow that. He needs to move on and live his life. Without me. 

I ended up moving back home with my parents, and they have been so supportive, helping me through this whole thing. My mom constantly asks me if I’m going to tell Sam, but I just can’t. At least not right now. 

So now I find myself in the hospital, holding my mom’s hand and she coaches me through this. I cry and scream, mentally cursing the man who got me in this predicament, but also desperately wishing he was here with me right now.

“One more big push, you can do this sweetheart, I know you can. Come on.”

I nod weakly, I can feel all of my energy draining from my body. I can get through this, I have to, 

“Okay…” 

I push with all that I have left, hearing the doctor and nurse racing around, talking loudly, but I can’t make out anything they are saying. 

“It’s a boy… you did it sweetheart. You have a beautiful baby boy.”

I give a weak smile, but I can’t seem to keep my eyes open. The world is slowly turning dark. 

_‘I did it… I gave birth to a son… your son… and you’ll never know… I’m sorry…’_

 

_Beep… beep… beep… beep…_

An annoying beeping sound rouses me from my sleep and I let out a groan,

“Morning sleepy head.” 

That voice!

My eyes snap open and there, sitting in the chair next to my bed in none other than Sam Wilson, holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. Suddenly everything comes rushing back to me. 

I try and sit up, only to have a pain shoot through my abdomen,

“Careful, don’t try and sit up. You started to bleed pretty bad… it was a little touch and go there but from what the doctor told me, they managed to get the bleeding to stop but they would advise against you trying to get pregnant again.” he commands, pushing me back down.

He stands and places our son back in the bassinet… I am to tell him to give me my baby, but I know I don’t have the strength to hold him just yet. 

“W-what? W-w-why are you…?”

I struggle to talk, but it is too difficult.

“Why am I here?” he asks for me and I can only nod. 

He helps me drink some water and begins to explain,

“Your mom called me. She told me you were in the hospital and that I need to get here as soon as possible. Why didn’t you tell me you were pregnant? I would have stuck around to help you. I would have been here for you! God, you are my best friend! Of course I would want to be there for you for this!”

“That’s exactly why I didn’t tell you. You were determined to be an Avenger, and I just couldn’t tell you knowing you would give that up.”

Sam runs his hand through me hair, “You still could have told me… Where’s his father?”

I look at him with wide eyes. Apparently my mom didn’t tell him everything. I turn my head to look at my sleeping baby. I could lie to Sam; make up some random guy to be his father. But I it doesn’t feel right. But telling him the truth and that is probably going to hurt him even more than just thinking he missed out on his best friend being pregnant. 

“Hey, what is it? Do I have to kick some guy’s ass? Cause for you, I will.”

I turn back to Sam, and I just can’t lie. Not anymore. My mom was right; he deserves to know the truth. I just hope he can forgive me for keeping this from him for so long.

“Sam, about the baby… he’s yours.”


	2. Bet Your Sweet Ass -  Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:  
> “Are you jealous?”   
> “You’re so beautiful”  
> “Shut up and kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Google Translate was used for the one word in Russian... if its wrong, it's Google's fault.

Natasha stands next to me, holding tight to my hand as she glares at the male doctor between my legs. I give her hand a squeeze, making her look at me.

“Behave.” I mouth to her.

She just rolls her eyes at me and goes back to glaring at the doctor. I can just tell by the look in her eyes that if he made just one wrong move, she be on the attack. My protective lover… sometimes as bit excessive, but I love her and her protectiveness nonetheless. 

“Okay! It is done now. You just need to keep your legs elevated for the next 15-20 minutes to help make sure it takes. I’ll set a timer and once it goes off, you both may leave. Remember, this might not take the first try, but with Tiffany’s health and the health of the donor, your odds are reasonably high. Congratulations Mrs. and Mrs. Romanoff.”

The handsome doctor smiles at the women, standing as he takes off his gloves before setting a timer and exiting the room.

I roll my eyes at my wife, “I can’t believe you stood there glaring at the poor man the whole time.”

I try to get comfortable on the bed since I have to lay her for the next 15 to 20 minutes. Natasha grabs the stool the doctor had just been sitting on and pulls it around to sit next to me. Our fingers laced together as she lovingly kisses the back of my hand.

“I can’t help it, Tiffany. The man was between my wife’s legs, getting to play with your pretty little cunt.”

“Oh my… are you jealous? I can’t believe it, you are, aren’t you.” I ask her teasingly.

Natasha pouts, not answering me. I roll my eyes at her once more while trying not to laugh at my wife. 

“Nat, you have no reason to be jealous, he sees at least 20 vaginas a day if not more. Mine is not special in anyway. It is not like he was down there actually playing with me, he was injecting me with our donor’s sperm so that we may have a baby together.”

That seems to bring a smile to Natasha’s face, her free hand coming to rest on my lower abdomen,

“Our baby… you’re going to carry out baby. You’re so beautiful now, but you are going to be glowing and gorgeous while carrying our child. I love you so damn much Tiff. Thank you, thank you for marrying me and now giving me a child.”

I can feel the happy tears in my eyes at her words. The joy on her face has my heart swelling. This is something we have both wanted for so long and it is finally happening now. Our little family is growing.

“Natasha…” her name no more than a whisper on my lips.

“God, baby. I just can’t… I’m so lucky to have you and…”

“Natasha… just shut up and kiss me!”

I cut off her babbling with a large smile. She looks surprised for a moment but it is quickly replaced with a smile. Moving, Natasha presses her lips to mine in a gentle and loving kiss. I cup her cheek with one hand, holding her close and give a small moan. 

The sound of the timer going off cuts our kiss short. Natasha pulls back, staring at me adoringly. Her hand strokes my stomach tenderly as if she knows that our child is already growing in my womb.

“Let’s get you and our baby home so you can rest.”

I smile as she helps me up and dress, being extra careful with me as if I’m made of glass. 

“Natasha, you’re not going to be like even more protective and overbearing now that I’m possibly pregnant?” I question; slightly concerned that this might be telling for the coming nine months.

My lovely Russian wife smirks at me, “You bet your sweet ass I am. Nothing is going to happen to you or our Malen'kiy (little one).”

Well this pregnancy is going to be loads of fun.


	3. Look How Beautiful - Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "Body Worship" "In front of a mirror"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter!

“Look how beautiful you are. God Doll, I wish you knew just what you do to me. I could just keep you here all night. Making you moan, scream my name.”

Steve’s voice laced in desire, his hands trace over your body trying to memorize every inch of your body. He cups your breast in his large hands, giving them a gentle squeeze. Tweaking your nipples and sending small jolts of pleasure straight to your cunt. 

“Steve…”

You keen, rolling your head back onto his shoulder, eyes closing.

“Open your eyes doll, I want you to see everything I do to you. Do to this body!” he rasps out, voice muffled against her neck. 

The harsh pinch and tug to your nipples has you gasping, eyes snapping open and meeting Steve’s gaze in the mirror.

“There’s those pretty eyes of yours. Yes Doll, I want you to watch my every move. See how beautiful you are with my fingers teasing this pretty pussy,”

As he talk’s one hand moves down your soft stomach, forcing your legs apart and putting your wet cunt on full view in front of the mirror. He teases his fingers around your pussy, just barely touching you. You let out a small gasp from his touch. 

“You are so wet, Can you see it? See how your pussy glistens in the reflection of the mirror? So pretty and red,” he gently taps at your swollen clit, And this beauty right here, begging for my attention.”

“Steve… please…” whimpering, following his hands movements.

You bite your lip, trying to turn your head away. It is embarrassing for you to see yourself in such position; naked in front of a large mirror and at Steve’s mercy.   
“Eye’s on the mirror.” Steve commands, “I want you to watch me fuck you. So beautiful, so erotic when you are in the heat of passion. All inhibitions are forgotten when you finally let go. So let go Doll. See how beautiful you are when you give into your desire.”

Steve sinks two fingers deep in your cunt, slowing moving them in a “come here” motion. The palm of his hand pressing onto your clit and with every movement his palm rubs circles over the sensitive nub. His other hand stays on your breasts, groping and massaging each one, trying to show them equal attention. His lips trail a path up the side if your neck, over your jaw, nipping at your ear lobe.

“Look at you, my gorgeous darling, a temptress in disguise. Don’t hold back. Let me hear how much you love my fingers in you tight cunt. I want to her every moan, scream, every sound of pleasure you have to make.”

“Ahh! Steve… Oh God!” you cry out, a hand flying back to grip Steve’s hair.

As much as you want to look away, you can’t. Your eyes are locked on the image reflecting in the mirror. It shouldn’t be so arousing, but it is. The sight of Steve’s fingers thrusting in your pussy, the evidence of your arousal clear on his fingers. 

Raising up high, you rotate your hips against his hand, desperate for more.

“Oh God Steve! I- I, ahh fuck! Please!”

A low growl emanates from him, your eyes locking with his in the mirror as his doubles his pace. Your orgasm hits you without warning. Your cunt clenching Steve’s fingers, your mouth falling open in a silent scream.

“That’s it. Yes, cum for my baby, coat my fingers in your sweet juices.”

“Ah! Ah! Oh God! Yes Steve! Fuck me! Fuck me please! I want your cock in me… I want you to fuck me!”

Your words throw Steve off for half a second, never having heard you speak that way before. But he quickly gets over his shock and moving to gripping your thighs. Easily lifting you up, and slowly sinking you down on his hard cock.

“Oh God! Steve!” you cry out at the stretch size of his cock stretching you.

“Yeah Baby. Look in the mirror, watch as your cunt takes my cock, how you take all of me. Fuck that’s a pretty sight.” 

You watch his cock thrust in and out, how your cream drips down his length. You move a hand down to where your bodies are joined, using two fingers to rub your clit, adding to your pleasure.

“Play with that clit Baby. Yeah, cum for me again, I want to feel this cunt squeezing my cock, getting so tight. Damn baby! Ah shit!”

Steve’s thrusts harder and faster. You tug his hair, nearly screaming, as you buck against him trying to meet his every thrust. 

“Gonna cum Doll… Need you to cum for my first! Cum Doll… now!” Steve grits out, holding back his own release.

He smacks your hand away from your clit, taking over. With a pinch of your clit, you are set off once more, Convulsing in his hold, your cunt contracting around him, your wail echoing off the walls.

Steve lets out a strangled groan, his cock twitching, pumping his seed deep in your cunt. 

The both of you collapse back, gasping for breath, He pulls you close to hold you tight, “So believe me now when I say that your pleasure turns me on? And there is nothing to be ashamed of when making noise in the bed room?” he huffs out from the lack of air.

“Maybe…” you pant,” but I could always use some more convincing.”


	4. I'm In Love With Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I won't say I'm in Love" from Hercules!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I even continue posting these? Is anyone actually interested in reading them?

“If there’s a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I’ve already won that. No man is worth the aggravation, that’s ancient history. Been there, done that,…”

The song blasts through the kitchen as I dance and sing along while making breakfast. The image of one man continues to force its way to the front of my thoughts as I take in the lyrics.

“… He’s the Earth and Heavens to ya, try and keep it hidden, Honey we can see right through ya.”

I can’t help but smile at the thought of grey-blue eyes, and how the crinkle when he gives me that wide smile that makes me melt. Or how those arms of his feel when they wrap around me, to comfort me, to protect me, or just wanting to hold me close to him on bad days. Everything he does just sends my heart racing. Just thinking about him gives me butterflies, has my heart going pit-a-pat in my chest.

“I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when it starts out. My head is screaming get a grip girl unless you’re dying to cry your heart out!”

I think about when he will come to me, and lay his head in my lap, or on my breasts, to ask me to run my fingers through his dark brown locks. He says it soothes him when he has a nightmare. The sound of his gruff voice when he talks about his life before, both good and bad. I love seeing his eyes light up when he talks about something that makes him happy or when he finally catches on to something that he didn’t understand before.

“Hon we saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown up. When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad.” I continue to sing along.

I never really thought I would feel this way about someone. I always had such rotten luck with men and dating. And then, he walks into my life, and no matter how much I fight it, I find myself falling for him more and more. Even though I keep waiting for the shoe to drop, waiting for something to go wrong. It doesn’t. He is always there, supporting me, just as much as I support him. He is aware of my rocky past, just as I know of his. He reassures me just as much as I reassure him. We talk, listen, and sure we may argue a little, or have disagreements, but we work them out, just as in any relationship. And it makes us stronger in the end.

“No chance, no way I won’t say it…. You’re was off base, I won’t say it. Get off my case I won’t say it! Girl don’t be proud it’s okay, you’re in love…)

I’m so into singing that I fail to notice I have earned an audience. Pausing with a grin I hold on to the necklace around my neck as I sing with last line of the song,

“Ohhh, at least out loud I won’t say I’m in… love…”

The song fades out and is followed by an applause. I jump, quickly turning to face the person clapping. With a hand over my heart, I let out a long sigh,

“Oh my god, Bucky! H-how long have you been standing there?”

Bucky grins at me, “Long enough to know you have been holding out on me with one of you many talents.”

I lower my head, feeling my face turn warm, “It’s not really something I like to do in front of others. I get stage fright.”

“Oh, Doll, I’m sorry.” he says stepping towards me, “But you sing beautifully. What was the song? I recognized it.”

He places his hands on my hips as my hands go around his neck, “I won’t say I’m in love, from the movie Hercules. We watched it together a few days ago.”

“Oh yeah, Meg was trying to deny her feelings for “wonder boy” and the muses or whatever they were were telling her that she was…. So what made ya decide to listen now?”

Shrugging, “I don’t know. I used to feel the same way as Meg, haven given up on love. But then my own Wonder Boy came into my life and changed everything. So now I look at love more like the Muses.”

Bucky gives me a sly smirk, and I can’t help but roll my eyes knowing exactly what he is thinking.

“Really now? And just who is this Wonder Boy of yours? Is he anything like Hercules?” he asks, bringing my body closer to his.

Okay, now I just have to mess with him,

“Oh yeah, in some ways he it. He’s tall, beautiful eyes, killer smile, basically fits the description of “Tall, dark, and handsome.”. He’s pretty bad ass too. Former soldier, knows how to handle himself in a fight. And he’s also a pretty damn good shot with a gun.”

By this point, I can just see Bucky beaming with pride and has been given a pretty big boost to his ego.

I step away from him, putting some distance between us. “His name’s Sam Wilson. Ya know him?” I say grinning.

As my mom would say, I look like the cat who ate the canary.

The smile drops from Bucky’s face, eyes narrowing, “Excuse me? Ya wanna try that again Doll?”

He starts towards me and I let out a squeal taking off running. I try to get away from him, but I don’t get too far before he has caught me, having me locked in his arms, tickling my sides.

I scream out in laughter, trying to get away from him, fight against his hold. But he is too strong for me.

“Okay! Okay! I give, I give up!” I gasp out through my laughter.

Laughing with me, Bucky finally let’s up in his “attack” We collapse onto the sofa, Bucky’s arms wrapped tightly around me.

“So, who do you love?” he questions with a grin.

“You.”

“I’m sorry, who?”

“You!” I reply with a giggle.

“One more time?”

I sigh, with a roll of my eyes, but still smiling. My arms go back around his neck, leaning my head up so we are face to face,

“I will say, out loud for all to hear, there is no denying, that I love with all my heart, body, and soul, no other than James Buchanan Barnes. You. I love you Bucky Barnes.”

There is that smile that I love so much. He leans down and gently kisses me; I just melt into his hold, our lips molding together perfectly. There is no where else I would rather be than in his arms, no one else I would rather be with than him.

I will always be thankful that Bucky came into my life. And I will always tell him how I love him, because he is the reason I have love.


	5. Nothing Will Change - T'Challa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "Give me a chance" "We can't keep this up forever"

I carefully sneak out of my room, not wanting to bring attention to myself and I head out to the gardens of the Wakandan secret compound. The place King T’Challa was kind enough to allow me to stay after what went down between the Avengers. While Steve might have left and only returns to check on Bucky, I had nowhere else to go; no family, no home. And with the accords in place, I’m safer here in Wakanda, in hiding as an enhanced human. 

I am extremely grateful to the King and his people for allowing me to reside here, making me feel welcomed and even allowing me to train with them and hone my skills. They have made me feel at home. But despite all of that, if they knew who I was sneaking out to meet, I have no doubt they would not be all too happy. And I know that the warriors of Wakanda could kick my ass any day of the week. A shudder runs through my body just at the thought.

Okay, time to clear those thoughts from my mind for right now. 

A small smile plays on my lips finally getting to the gardens undetected. 

“Honey? Are you here?” I whisper into the dark of the night.

I look around, hoping for a sign from my lover. I give a small sigh, moving to sit on one of the benches. He will be here, he always shows up. Eventually. 

I wish we didn’t have to sneak around like this. I wish we could just be open about our relationship, but he says that now is not a good time. Too many things are changing, he is still getting used to his position, and so on. Sometimes I have to wonder if we will ever come clean about our relationship or if it is to always to remain a secret. I would like to think that something might change, but that little voice in the back of my head keeps telling me to be prepared for anything.

A gust of wind blows past me catching my attention. I smile knowing exactly who it is.

“I wondered when you would show.” I stand to face my lover.

He stand to his full height, reaching to remove the mask that he is wearing. 

“Sweetheart.” His gentle voice instantly puts me at ease.

“T’Challa.”

I quickly move to him, placing my hands on his chest and reaching to give him a peak on the lips. Only T’Challa turns his head quickly and I end up kissing his cheek. I pull back shocked, he hasn’t done that before. Something must be wrong.

“T’Challa? What’s wrong?” I ask worried about him.

He takes my hands in his, bringing them up to his mouth to place light kisses on each of my palms. His eyes meet mine and the emotion I read there, it breaks my heart. Something is really wrong. 

I take a step back, “What’s wrong?”

He sighs, squeezing my hand, “Sweetheart. We need to talk.”

Uh oh, those are four words you never want to hear. Especially if the one saying them has a remorseful look in his eyes. 

I jerk my hands away, backing away slowly. I know exactly what he is going to say.

“No. T’Challa don’t do this. Please. I- I thought we had gotten past this. I told you, you just have to give me a chance. Let us tell of our relationship ourselves. It will be better if we tell people and not just let rumors get out on their own. People will be more receptive to the idea of us if they learn from the source and not from rumors. Because who knows what the rumors would say.”

T’Challa shakes his head, looking down to the ground. It is as if he is unable to meet my gaze any longer. 

Tears well up in my eyes from his silence and I know that this night has just taken a major turn for the worse.

“T’Challa, say something. Please...”

He releases a shaky breath, “Sweetheart, I’m afraid things are not that easy.”

“But they can be! T’Challa, this is the 21st century for heaven’s sake! Not medieval times. Things have changed, they continue to change, and we can be proof of that! If only you will give us a chance to make that change.”

He shakes his head, not listening to what I have to say. 

“You don’t understand. There are just some things that will always stand in our way, we would never be truly happy. You would never really be accepted as Queen.”

I collapse down on to the bench, choking back a sob. Even though his words are gentle, they still cut deep. He carefully sits next to me, making sure to keep a little space between us. 

“We can’t keep this up forever, the secret of us. And though you say things have changed, not enough for our relationship to be accepted. Not completely anyway. I’m sorry sweetheart but…”

“No, don’t say it. What brought this on? I thought we had moved past this. We have discussed this multiple times already, I thought you had finally come around but I guess not. This is always going to be a problem and if that is right then, you are right. We can’t keep this up forever.”

He reaches out a take my hand and I’m tempted to pull away again, but if this was our last night together, I might as well enjoy it while I can. 

“I am the protector and the king here. Sometimes, I can’t do things or be with someone that I want. But I have to do things that are best for Wakanda.” He concedes reluctantly to say the words.

I stare at him in disbelief, “So what? Because I’m not a princess or of some kind of nobility I’m not good enough? Is that what you’re saying?”

His silence speaks volumes. 

“Wow that is exactly the reason isn’t it? I’m not good enough for you.” I nod my head, trying to digest this whole situation. “Okay then. I guess this is good-bye.”

My lower lip wobbles and tears are ready to spill from my eyes, but I try my hardest to keep it together. I stand and try to keep my head held high,

“I will be gone by morning.” 

His eyes go wide and he is quickly up, grabbing my hand. This time I do pull away from him as his touch now burns, and in the loving way it once did.

“You do not have to leave. You are still more than welcome here Sweetheart.” He speaks in a manner that is meant to console me.

I know he means his words, there is nothing but honesty in his voice. That is what makes this even harder. Why couldn’t he be mean just this once and maybe it would be easier to walk away from him. But no, always the gentleman.

I shake my head, “No, I cannot stay here and watch you parade around with some princess, looking so happy and in love when all I would want would be to be in her place; to be able to love you in public instead of being a dirty secret. And have to deal with the fact that I will never be good enough to love a man like you. I would just hurt too much. So this is good-bye T’Challa… My king. Have a wonderful and happy life, full of love.”

“Good-bye sweetheart. I hope you find someone who loves you better than I ever could.” T’Challa’s voice is thick with emotion, letting me know that this hurts him just as much as it hurts me.

With a nod of my head, I turn and walk away from my love forever.


	6. Not Even Close - Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dirty talk with a voice kink and sex toys

“Lay down,” he commands, “hands above your head.” 

You do as he says, laying flat on your back and putting your hands over your head. Using a silk scarf, Thor ties your hands together. Softly tracing his fingers over you heated flesh, tweaking your nipples. 

“I want you to close your eyes and listen to my voice. Don’t open your eyes. Do you understand?”

“Yes Thor…” 

You close your eyes, trying to control our breathing, your whole body tingling with excitement. 

“Gorgeous… Your tits perfect, would love to get my hands on them. Squeeze ‘em, pinching those pretty nipples of yours. Oh and your nipples, so taut, practically begging for me to suck them, bite them.”

A small gasp escapes your lips, arching your back as if imagining Thor’s mouth on your breasts. 

“You want that? You want me to play with your tits? Feel my mouth all over your lovely breasts, leave marks all over your flesh.”

Chill bumps raise up on your skin feeling something soft tracing over your stomach, moving up the valley between your breasts. You instantly know the touch of a feather dancing over your nipples, the feeling sending a shudder through your body.

“T-Thor…”

“You like this? Stark had me watch a video and it gave me all kind of ideas. Ideas I know you will just love.” 

Thor takes his time teasing your breasts with the feather before trailing it back down your body, moving it up your legs and just barely missing your aching cunt.

“Thor!” you exclaim, hips jerking, searching for some form of relief.

“What is it Love? What’d you need? Do you need me to touch here?”

He tickles the bottom of your foot, making your leg jerk,

“No! Thor please!”

“Oh, I know what you need.” A low growl rumbles in his chest. 

The feather moves up the inside of your leg, before lightly tracing circles over your pussy lips.

“Thor! Oh God! Please!” your cry out, bucking your hips.

“Oh yes, my girl needs me to play with this pretty pussy. Already so wet for me, I can see how wet you are, glistening in the light. I bet you wish it was my fingers touching your cunt instead of this puny feather. Using my thumb to tease this throbbing clit of yours, maybe give it a light pinch; I love that little squeal you let out whenever I play with this nub. I bet you are so wet I could easily slide right into your hot cunt. I can just imagine how tight you’d be, squeezin’ my fingers, bucking your hips into my hand, wanting more.”

You can feel your cunt dripping, clenching at the thought of Thor’s thick fingers buried deep in your pussy, bring you closer to an orgasm.

“The silky, smooth feeling of your walls trying to milk my fingers, wishing it was my cock in you. Is that what you want? Huh?”

“Y-Yes!” you rasp, “Oh God please! Thor! I need it… I need you… ahh please!”

The feather is now soaked in your juices, and Thor tosses it to the side to pick up something else. 

“Oh sweet girl, not yet. I’m not done playing… Not even close.” his voice gruff, laced in desire.

At least you know you are not the only one affected by his torture, he is torturing himself. 

“Fuck, your dripping. I’d love to just bury my face between your legs, drink up every last drop of that sweet nectar. The drink of the Gods… I could feast on you for a lifetime and never get enough of you. Sucking on this pretty nub, your thighs wrapped tight around my head. My tongue replacing my fingers long enough thrust into your hole. Yeah, you love when I tongue fuck you, don’t you my dirty girl. Riding my face, feeling my beard scraping against your legs, you’ll feel me between your legs for days. Every move of my tongue, teeth nipping at your nub has you begging me to let you cum… Do you want to cum for me?”

He is not even touching you and your back is arching off the bed, cunt spamming at his words,

“AH! God fuck yes! I need it! I need to cum… please make me cum Thor… ahhh goddamn it! Please!”

Tears prick the corner of your eyes, the need for release getting to strong to handle.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I have just the thing you need.” 

Suddenly something is pressed against your clit and before you can question him, it begins to vibrate.

“AHH!!!” 

Your scream echoes in the room, throwing your head back against the mattress, back arching. He has a fucking vibrator!

“Good girl… yeah, you like this toy? Just one of many toys I picked up at a wonderful Midgard sex shop. I found so many fun things to use on you. This one is called a “rabbit.” Let’s see if it can live up to the sales woman’s praise… or if it can give you the kind of pleasure my cock can.”

Thor slams the toy in your cunt, turning it up to mid vibrations, and quickly finding a rhythm. Fucking you hard and deep, and then holding the toy in place to focus on your clit.

“You like this darling? Huh? You like this puny toy fucking you? Or do you wish it was my hard cock pounding into you; filling you, stretching you.”

You can’t respond, too lost in the pleasure. You’re not going to last much longer, you just know it.

“You gonna cum for me? Huh. Fuck yeah, let me see you cum for me. Fuck yourself on the toy. Twitching and bucking against this toy. Look so stunning, I can’t fucking wait to get in this pussy. Love feeling how you tighten up, making it difficult for me to move. Every moan and mewl you make when my cock brushes over that spot that can make you cum over and over again. Let’s see if this toy holds a candle to what I can do to your body.”

He begins to thrust the toy harder, faster. Thor’s words not stopping; and the mixture of his voice with the toy fucking you senseless, sends you into a frenzy. 

“Cum for me… cum all over this fake cock.” Thor growls, angling the toy better to hit your g-spot.

He reaches up with one hand to harshly pinch one of your nipples between his thumb and fore finger.

“THOR!” you scream out his name.

Spasms wreck your body, your cunt constricting around the vibrator. There was no controlling the thrashing of your body, Thor not even trying to hold you still.

“So gorgeous when you cum for me. Yes Darling… so sexy.” 

You collapse back on the bed, breathing hard, shaking. Never in your life did you think you could cum so hard from his voice and a rabbit vibrator! 

Thor straddles you body, bending down, kissing your cheek and moving to whisper in your ear, “Now the real fun will begin!”


	7. But a Scratch - Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You're bleeding all over my carpet"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Clint deaf in this chapter, so every thing in italics is sign language instead of actual speech. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Happy Reading! Let me know what you thought!

You are simply relaxing back one night in your bed; scrolling through your phone, reading and reblogging whatever you find that you like. You are simply lost in your own little world that the knocking on your bedroom window has you jumping out of your skin. You turn to see you best friend, Clint Barton kneeling on the fire escape, holding his stomach.

You rush out of bed and over to the window to let Clint in. He stumbles into your room grinning. 

_“Hey. What’s up?”_ he waves, signing his greeting.

You scan over his body, seeing how he holds his side. 

_“Are you okay?”_ you sign.

_“Fine. Why’d you ask?”_

You give Clint a drool look, motioning to the side he is holding before signing, **_“You’re bleeding all over my carpet.”_**

He shrugs, _“’tis but a scratch.”_

You roll your eyes at him, _“Alright Black Knight, whatever you say. Now come on, let’s get you fixed up.”_

Clint gives you a loopy grin, following you to the bathroom and stripping off his shirt. So you can get to his “scratch” better.

_“You gonna ask?”_ he signs his questions.

You shake your head at him, not answering him as you focus on cleaning and stitching him up. 

“Why?”

You stare in straight in the eye, _“Because my questioning is not going to change anything. As long as you’re alright, that’s all that matters. Want something to eat? Coffee?”_

_“Yup!”_

He hopes off your bathroom counter and heads right to your kitchen, already knowing where everything is. He just prances around like he owns the place, wincing when he moves the wrong way and pulls at the stitches. You roll your eyes at him,

“’Tis a scratch my ass… 15 stitches is not just a scratch dumbass.”

Clint flashes you a stupid grin as if knowing exactly what you said without you signing it for him. Sometimes you have to question why Clint Barton, coffee addict and accident prone idiot, is your best friend.


	8. Never.... Again! - Avengers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm not buying IKEA furniture again!"

“No! It doesn’t go there, it goes here!” Sam groans, taking the wood pieces from Bucky.

“I swear the directions say these pieces go together like this!” Clint argues, trying to prove his point.

“You guys are idiots! It is clearly supposed to be like this.” Natasha adds her two cents in the debate. 

“Give the directions here! I know I can understand them better!” Thor proclaims, trying to take the directions from Clint.

“I’m the mechanical genius here! I think I know how to put together a stupid bed and dresser!” Tony shouts, clearly frustrated with everything.

“This is for my child! I think I can put together my child’s bed! Why the fuck is this so fucking hard?!” Bucky snaps, throwing the pieces in his hands.

All the while, you stand at the door, hand on your protruding stomach and holding your son’s hand who is clearly getting upset.

“Mommy, I don’t think I’m ever going to have a big boy bed. Or my own room…” he says in a small voice.

You gently squeeze his hands, “It’s okay little man, Daddy and Uncles will get it fixed. And if not, we can just hire someone to come and put it together. Someone who actually knows what they are doing.”

“HEY! WE KNOW WHAT WE’RE DOING!” The room echoes with their objection.

Steve walks up behind you and puts his hand on your shoulder, “Why don’t you take little man out for ice cream or something? I’ll deal with these idiots and make sure that something is done so he actually has a room to sleep in tonight.”

“Thanks Steve. Come on man, let’s go out. Uncle Steve is going to take care of this chaos.”

“Okay Mommy…” he replies, not sound so sure. 

You take one last look at the planet’s mightiest heroes arguing over how to put a toddler’s bedroom suite together.

“ **I swear, I’m not buying IKEA furniture again!** Or at least make sure I have professionals to put it together before these morons can get their hands on it.”

“Thor stop it! You’re going to break it trying to force it together like that!”

“I don’t think that piece is going to look right there.”

“It would be easier if I just built him a whole new room from scratch!”

“Did they make it so no one could put these stupid things together?!”

“Why did we even go to IKEA to begin with?”

You let out a sigh and tug your son away from the mess. Never going to IKEA again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment if you liked! PRETTY PLEASE! I love reading comments! They make me happy and want to post more!


	9. Everything Within My Power - Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "What's the matter sweetie?" "I had a bad dream again."

It is barely two in the morning and you are trying to sneak your way through the Avenger Compound, with your nightgown fluttering behind you, as you try to make your way to Natasha’s room on a different floor, unnoticed. With her room directly above yours, you can usually hear her moving around and tonight is no different.

Only this time, her movements worry you.

Lying in bed, you could hear her pacing around, fumbling around on her desk, the television playing loud. You were sure that when you get to her room all the lights will be on and the room a mess with her trying to keep busy. It is like she is afraid of stopping and giving herself a chance to think. What she might not want to think about, you don’t know. But you can just sense her apprehension and stress; there has to be something that you can do for her.

You finally get to her room and softly knock on the door, “Nat? Can I come in?” 

The door swings open and Natasha stares at you wide eyed, dark circles under her eyes, and her hair all over the place. It is clear she is in worse condition than you thought.

“H-hey. **What’s the matter sweetie?** ” she says, trying to keep her voice steady.

You cock an eyebrow at her, “I think I should be asking you that Nat.”

You push your way past her and the room is exactly how you pictured, a complete mess. You let out a sigh and make your way around the room. Turning the television down and then off, picking up some of the stray items she has thrown around the room, you try to bring some order to her chaos. You turn to face Natasha, finding her leaning against the wall, head down with her hair covering her eyes. 

You walk up to her, taking her hand in your own and tilting her face up to meet your gaze. You can see tears swimming in her eyes and your heart breaks for her. 

“Natasha, tell me, what’s wrong sweetie?” you ask gently, stroking your thumb over the back of her hand.

Natasha lets out a shaky breath, leaning into your touch, her features visibly relax as she lets her walls fall with you.

“ **I had a bad dream again**. I-I’ve been getting them a lot lately. Ever since…”

You don’t need her to continue, knowing exactly what she is going to say. Ever since the last mission that went so horribly wrong. Everyone has suffered to some extent after that mission. 

You give Natasha a sad smile and tug her over to the bed, crawling in and signal for her to do the same. She curls into your body as you hug her close. She nuzzles her face into your neck and lets out a long sigh, content in your arms. Your breast pressed together, legs intertwined. 

“Next time, come to me, please Nat. I hate to see or hear you upset. I will do all I can within my power to make it all better.” You whisper to her, pressing your lips to the crown of her head.

In no time, Natasha is drifting off into the first peaceful night’s sleep she has had in days. And soon, you are following right behind her.


	10. Stop it Tony! - Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "They're so cute when they're asleep."

“Tony Stark! I swear to god, if you poke me one more time with that thing I’m going to knock you out!”

You growl at the older male, who you are now working under as part of your Doctorate program, as he once again poke you with some random tool that was lying around the shop. You are trying to focus on the task at hand, but Tony continues to interrupt you. 

“I’m just making sure your able to block out all distractions.” Tony argues back, walking away.

You let out a groan, closing your eyes and take a deep breath in attempt to relax. You can get through this. Just a few more weeks and you will have the credits you need and you will be done. Just a few more weeks. 

The room goes quiet once more and you are able to get back to work. All you can hear are the sounds of you picking up and putting down tools. Even the music Tony keeps on has stopped. You half think that maybe Tony left the room to let you work in peace. 

Guess you are not that lucky.

“SON OF A BITCH! TONY!” 

Your voice echoes around the work shop as Tony give you a light shock to the side, making you jump and things go flying off the table.

You grab something, and swing your hand around and knock Tony upside the head. Tony stumbles back, making a loud ruckus as he falls to the floor.

Bruce and a few others workers nearby who heard the noise comes running into the room. 

“What happened?! Is everyone okay?” Bruce exclaims looking around the room.

You pick up the few things you knocked over and sit back down to get back to work, “Everything is just fine. Just a little bump.”

“Where’s Tony?”

You nod your head in the direction of Tony sprawled out in the floor.

Bruce rushes over to his side, “Oh my God! Tony! He is okay?”

You look over your shoulder at them, “ **They’re so cute when they’re asleep**. So peaceful, so quiet. Not pissing anyone off stabbing them and shocking them for their amusement.”


	11. Perfect Sleep Aid - Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you can't sleep... we can always have sex.

“Oh, damn it. Shit that hurt…” you hiss under your breath, bringing your finger up to your mouth.

You suck on the now throbbing finger, as if that will actually ease the pain you are feeling. Your eyes fall to the pan of burnt cookies and feel your shoulders deflate in disappointment. 

You poke you bottom lip out, pouting, with tears starting to form in your eyes. You really wanted some cookies.

“Hey, what are you doing up so late?”

The gruff voice of Bucky Barnes speaks up from behind you, making you jerk in surprise. You turn around, finger still in your mouth, and stare at him wide eyed.

He shakes his head at you, walking over to take your hand and pull you over to the sink. He runs your finger under cold water, 

“Leave it there while I go get the burn cream and a band-aid.” He instructs you, with a small smile. 

Bucky is back in a flash and is taking your hand in his, gently drying the burn before the cream on it and putting a band-aid on to protect the burn. Then he did something that totally throws you for a loop. 

He brings your hurt hand up and gently presses a kiss to the hurt area, looking at you with those soulful, steel blue eyes of his. You feel your heart flutter, your stomach turn to knots as it feels like your body temperature decided to just sky rocket from that one look.

“B-Bucky?”

He smiles at you, but doesn’t let go of your hand, “So, what are you doin’ up this time of night? Tryin’ to burn the house down?”

You get a ‘hurph’, pouting, “I couldn’t sleep and wanted some homemade cookies. I got distracted and let them get burnt.”

Bucky smiles grows, “Well, if you were having trouble sleeping, you should have just come to me.”

You cock your head to the side, confused by his statement. Why would you go to him if you were having trouble sleeping?

“Come on, we can clean this up tomorrow. That is, if you can get out of bed Doll.” he says, pulling you behind him, heading to his room.

“Bucky what are you doing?” you question, cautious, but still following closely.

He doesn’t answer until you reach his room and then Bucky is turning around, walking backwards into his room and giving you a sly smirk.

“I know you have trouble sleeping, but there are other ways to wear yourself out than baking. If you even have need, come to me and I’ll help you sleep. I’ll make sure you are so relaxed, happy and so wore out that you feel the need to sleep for days. Won’t even be able to get out of bed it you wanted to.”

“How?” you ask, with a small smile as you are finally catching his meaning. 

He pulls you into his body, letting his hands rest on your hips. Dipping his head to nuzzle your neck, causing a shiver to go down your spine at the feel of his beard scrapping across your skin.

“Doll, **if you can’t sleep, we can always have sex**. I promise to fuck you so good; you’ll cum so hard you pass out.”

A whimper escapes your lips, your fingers clutch Bucky’s tank, “Bucky… yes, please… please fuck me.”


	12. Bird Squad! - Sam Wilson and Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "Safety first!" "What are you? 5" "I'm too sober for this."

“Yes! Finally the birds ride together!” Clint cheers from the pilot seat of the jet, basically bouncing in the seat.

You shake your head at the man, “Clint, this isn’t the first mission we’ve been on together.” 

 

“Yes, but it’s the first one with just the three of us birds! No _normal_ people!” he shivers with a wrinkle of his nose. 

You laugh rolling your eyes at him.

 

“Oh I know! We need a theme song! Something like… _Nanana Hawkeye! Dannanana Falcon! Lalalalala Phoenix!_ ”

“No, just no. Man stop it. You’re embarrassing yourself.” Sam sighs covering his face.

You giggle as Clint continues singing random tunes, dancing in his seat and banging on the controls like they’re drums.

“Seriously, what are you? 5?” Sam yells over Clint’s singing.

_“Three birds here to wreck your day. Just three birds to save the day! We’ve got Phoenix, Falcon, and ya boy Hawkeye! Comin’ in hot! Caw Caw mother fuckers!”_

You double over with laughter, tears rolling down your cheeks, “Oh my God! Clint that is so bad! It doesn’t even make sense at all! Just horrible!”

He pauses, thinking, “Oh okay! I got it! _We hit hard, we fly high, Bird Squad’s got the right stuff! Falcon with the wings, Hawkeye with the sight, and Phoenix is bringing the FIRE! But remember, safety first when dealin’ with us! Have bird seed at the ready, or coffee, they make us happy!_ ” 

That leaves you gasping for air, clutching your ribs, laughing so hard you fall to the floor. Sam pinches the bridge of his nose, shaking his head,

“I’m too sober for this…”


	13. Sex in the Tub- Natasha Romanoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cuddly bathtub sex with Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments much appreciated! 
> 
> Happy Readings!

“This is nice.” Natasha sighs, melting back into your body.

You both are relaxing in a hot bath, scented oils added to the water, and candles lit all around. Natasha had just returned from a week long mission, and you had greeted her at the door wearing only a robe and the bath already fixed up. This was your “welcome home” for her and your way of trying to help her come down from the mission. 

You first wet Natasha’s red hair and take her shampoo to scrub it clean. Scraping your nail over her scalp, Natasha moans, closing her eyes as she leans into your touch. You then rinse the shampoo from her hair, taking extra care to make sure all of the soap is out. Next you take a loofa and lather it in her favorite body wash. Running the loofa over her chest, paying special attention to her breasts. 

“Babe…” Natasha groans as her body goes completely lax.

She pushes her chest more into your touch. Your free hand comes up to play with her tits as you continue to wash her body. You take your time, enjoying watching her squirm under your touch, the hitch in her breath, the slight flush to her body that is not just from the heat of the water. She looks simply beautiful.

Putting the loofa to the side, you rinse off her body, watching the water was the soap away, leaving a sheen on her porcelain skin. 

“You are so beautiful, Natasha, you are flawless in my eyes.” 

As you talk, your hand glide over her body, cupping her breasts, tweaking her nipples, earning a small moan from her,

“You are strong, both physically and mentally; you’re caring and understanding, smart, and funny.”

One hand trails down her stomach, down to the junction of her legs. You spread her cunt lips, using your middle finger lightly grazes over her slit, circling her clit with your nail.  
“I am so lucky to have met you, to be with you, and to have you love me. I feel so lucky to be able to love you, show you that you deserve to be loved,” you whisper against her neck, placing light kisses long her skin.

You hear a small hitch in Natasha’s breathing, feel her jerk against your hold. She tilts her head to the side, giving you better access to her neck. 

“B-Babe… please.” She begs softly, pushing her hips closer to your hand. 

“Ease Nat, I’ve got ya. You deserve to be spoiled and pampered. Your body utterly worshiped.” You coo into her neck.

Slowly, you sink two fingers deep in her pussy, pausing when you feel her clench around your digits. You keep your pace slow, teasingly thrusting your fingers in and out of her pussy, using your thumb to trace circles over her clit. 

“Babe, I- I need more… please… teased me enough.” Natasha begs you, her head thrown back, 

She bucks her hips in time with the thrusting of your fingers, trying to force you to move faster. 

You nip at her jaw, “Patience my Love… I’ve got you…” 

Natasha lets out a whine, turning her head to the side and pressing her lips to yours. She brings a hand up, wrapping her fingers in your hair to deepen the kiss. You moan into the kiss as she nips at your bottom lip. Getting lost in her kiss, your fingers slow to a stop earning a grunt of dissatisfaction from Natasha, 

She turns in your hold, straddling your leg with her thigh pressed against your cunt. You hands find their way to her hips, pressing your leg harder against her clit as Natasha begins to grind against your leg.

“Fuck… Babe, so good… Missed you so much…” she gasps out, tugging your hair.

Your grip tightens on her hips, helping her move, your hips start moving on their own, seeking out your own release. Water splashes all around but neither of you care, too caught up in your pleasure. 

“God, I’m so close… please Babe, make me cum!”

You dip a hand between her legs finding her clit, “Cum for me… so beautiful when you cum.”

One of her hands releases your hair, moving down to your cunt, roughly rubbing your clit, meeting your pace. 

“I want you to cum with me. Together…” she moans, resting her head on your shoulder, her lips grazing over your pulse.

Breathing hard, heart pounding in your chest, you lean your head back giving Natasha better access to your neck. 

“God, Nat, I’ve miss your so much baby… I fucking love your fingers on my pussy, love how you fuck me… Damn it, this was supposed to be all about you.” You moan.

Natasha leans up, nuzzling her nose to yours; she gives your clit a pinch making you squeak, “Giving you pleasure gives me pleasure. As much as you love showing me you love me, I love showing you how I love you. It’s why we are s-so perfect together.”

You crash your lips to hers, filling your heart swell with love for this woman, Distracting her with the kiss, you force Natasha’s hand from your cunt, moving her into a trib position. In sync, your hips begin moving together, grinding your cunt against hers.

“Fuck! I love feeling your pussy on mine! Fuck me pussy! Yes babe! Fuck me!” Natasha cries out, bucking faster. 

You grip her leg, digging your fingers into her thigh, “Cum for me Baby. I want you to cum all over my pussy, God damn, so fucking good! Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Natasha throws her head back, body jerking, toes curled, she moans her orgasm to the heavens. “Yes! Oh God! I-I’m cumming!”

“M-me too… Oh God Nat! Fuck!” you stutter, your own orgasm crashing over you. 

You work your hips over Natasha’s, drawing out yours and her orgasm. Slowly, you both come to a stop, and somehow manage to rearrange yourselves to cuddle in the cooling water. Placing a kiss to her forehead, 

“Welcome home Love. I love you.”

“I… love you too,” she sighs in content, cuddling close to you, “can we cuddle in bed.”

You laugh, “Of course. Come on love.”


	14. Shut Up! You're Ruining Your Surprise - Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brie has a surprise for Steve that she hopes he will love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluffy Steve to brighten your day!
> 
> Happy Reading!

Brie is nearly vibrating with excitement waiting for Steve to get home. He has been gone for weeks on an undercover mission, where he was unable to make any contact with her. It is driving her crazy not being able to speak to him. She is desperate to hear his voice again, to see those beautiful blue eyes sparkle as he smiles down at her, telling her how he loves her. She needs him back with her so she knows that he is 100 percent alright. The only way she know that he is still alive is that Wanda, who had not been needed on the mission, will come by and give Brie updates whenever Steve would check in. But it is not enough, not anymore.

Thankfully, she does not have to wait any longer. After nearly two months of Steve being away, he is finally on his way home. She is going to be able to touch him again, kiss him, feel his arms wrap around her and hold her close. She will finally feel safe and be able to sleep knowing that he is in bed with her, safe from harm. And to celebrate Steve’s return, she has a very special surprise waiting for him in their bedroom. He is going to lose his mind when he sees it.

The jingling of keys at the front door catches Brie’s attention and she shoots up off the sofa and to the door. She is practically bouncing on the balls of her feet waiting to Steve to open the door.

The second Steve in through the front door, Brie pounces,

“Steve!” she screams.

Running she takes a flying leap, forcing Steve to drop everything just to catch her she wraps her arms and legs tightly around him. He stumbles slightly at being caught off guard, but steadies himself before he can fall.

“Woah there Sweetheart. I take it you missed me?”

Brie lifts her face up, eyes glistening with unshed tears with her bottom lip trembling. Getting choked up on the overwhelming emotions of having Steve hold her again, Brie finds herself unable to speak and can only nod her head. 

“Oh Doll, no need for tears. ‘M home and fine. Come on, give me a smile… There we are. I missed you too.” 

Gently, he presses his lips against hers sweetly. Brie eagerly responds, pressing closer to him. Steve kicks the door shut and carries Brie to the living room sofa without breaking the connection. Brie straddles his lap, running her hands through his hair. Whimpering into the kiss as she begins to grind her hips down on his hardening cock. 

Steve's hands move from her hips to the bottom of her shirt, trying to take it off. This shakes Brie from her lustful haze,

“W-wait,” she gasps, pushing him away.

Blinking rapidly, Steve gawks at her in confusion, “W-what? What’s wrong?”

Brie climbs off of his laps and sits next to him on the sofa, trying to straighten out her clothes. “I have a surprise for you in the bedroom.”

He gets a sly expression, “Oh really,” 

Going to stand up, she pushes him back down, “No, not like that… Well, that is not actually a surprise. We can have welcome home sex after. But first, close your eyes!” Brie giggles, bouncing in her seat, her excitement back in full force.

Steve warily eyes her, “Why?” he ask unsure of her motives and so confused how she can go from nearly crying one second, to ready to rip his clothes off the next, then to pinging off the walls. She is just all over the place. 

Brie rolls her eyes at her fiancee and blows out an annoyed breath, “Just do it Steve. Come on please?”

“Fine. But I swear if you try anything nasty, I’m out of here and I will get you back. The last time you made me close me eyes, you…”

“Will you shut up! You are ruining your surprise! And there is no way I can take this back. You are getting it whether you like it or not! And if you don’t like it sex is completely off the table!” she shouts, keeping him from bringing up the times she has pulled a joke on him.

“Okay, okay, sorry. But really, don’t do anything weird to me this time. It is really difficult to wash glitter off and out of my hair.”

Steve closes his eyes hesitantly and feels Brie’s weight shifts on the sofa as she stands. He cna here her moving around, and heading to the bedroom.

“Okay, no peaking.”

“Yeah,”  
“I mean it Steve! Your eyes better be closed!”

“They are Brie! Come on, what is the surprise?” he grumbles, exhaustion from the mission starting to set in.

“Alright, got it!” exclaims Brie, setting a box on Steve’s lap. “Open your eyes!”

Steve stares at the small box in confusion. His eyes dart between the label on the box and up at Brie. He raises an eyebrow at her, “Uh, Brie, honey. Do we need to have a talk about this? Is this your way of telling me you want to spice things up in the bedroom with a Daddy kink? Not saying no, but I never knew you were into that sort of thing.”

Brie smacks herself on the forehead, “No Steve, I don’t have a Daddy kink. This is not about what goes on in the bedroom. Just open the box.”

Shrugging, “Can you blame me? You do have a note that says “I love you Daddy.” What else ‘m I supposed to think?” he grumbles, tearing off the wrapping paper. 

Brie shakes her head, he is so damn clueless. Or she should have picked a better time to do this, when he can think clearer. But she is just too excited to wait any longer. However, if he was thinking straight, he would notice of the pastel wrapping paper with little storks on it holding pink, green, blue, and yellow “bundles” or the little rattle tied to the bow.   
She observes him closely, waiting for any type of reaction as he pulls out the contents of the box. A pack of sleepers, one dark blue with blue stars, one that is grey with white clouds and then one that was striped with two shades of yellow. A little stuffed giraffe tied to a brown and yellow baby blanket. A pack of pacifiers all with different baby animals on them, and matching baby bottles. And last is a small onesie that says “I really, really, love my Daddy” that has a sonogram underneath.

Biting her lips, she scans his face to try and gage where his head is, what his thoughts might be. The longer he stays quiet, the more nervous she becomes.   
“S-Steve?”

“I-I don’t know what you want me to make of this. Are you trying to tell me you want to try for a baby after we are married?” 

“Oh my God! Steve, I’m pregnant! You are going to be a daddy! That sonogram is a picture of your child!” Brie huffs out, exasperated with him still being so slow.  
“S-sonogram?”

He lifts the onesie and to see the black and grey picture with an arrow pointing to a small bean that says “your baby.” With a shaky hand, Steve picks the picture up and blinks back the tears, 

“Brie, Sweetheart. This… you… we… We’re going to have a baby. I’m gonna be a Daddy! I’m gonna be a Daddy!”

It all finally sinks is and Steve gives a loud shout, jumping up and allowing everything to fall to the floor as he picks Brie up to spin her around. He places kisses all over her face, making her squeal out and giggle,

“Steve!”

“We’re gonna be parents Brie! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

Brie continues to laugh, “Well, I think you had a part of it too Steve! I didn’t do this all on my own!”

Steve laughs along with her and drops to his knees in front of Brie. He lifts her shirt up to see that Brie is already starting to show a hint of a baby bump.

“How far along are you?”

“Just over three months, about 14 weeks. I cannot point out the exact time since we have had a couple of incidents where we were not being exactly safe and I keep forgetting my pill. But baby is healthy, I am healthy, and you have not missed anything major, I promise.”

Steve wraps his arms around her middle, placing a light kiss to the bump, “I love you little one and your Mommy so, so much for giving you to me. I promise to be there for you, and protect you from any evil that might try hurt you. You are going to have so many aunties and uncles to love and spoil you, teach you all kinds of things that Mommy and Daddy can’t. You will never want for anything, I promise you.”

With one last kiss to her stomach, with tears in his eyes, Steve stands and cups Brie’s face. He kisses her deeply and puts his every emotions into that single kiss. 

“I love you Brie, and I can’t wait to make you my wife. I could not wish for a better woman to be the mother of my children.” Steve mutters against her lips.  
Brie wraps her arms around his neck, smiling,

“I am so happy to be your wife, and you are the perfect man to be the father of my children. I love you Steven Grant Rogers, to the moon and back, and I take it you like your surprise?”

His grin widens, “Love it! So does this mean we can still have welcome home sex or can that hurt the baby?”

“You know, some doctors will encourage couples to have sex while pregnant. Because a woman’s sex drive will be through the roof while pregnant.”

“Oh I am so going to enjoy you being pregnant. I might just have to keep you pregnant.”

With that he picks Brie up, making her scream out a laugh, holding onto him tight as he races off to the bedroom. Their night filled with passion, making up for the time he was away and celebrating the addition to their small family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think!


	15. Cunnilingus - Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female receiving oral sex!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naughty fun time with Steve! Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Happy Reading!

“Steve… what, what are you, hng, doing? I… I mean we, you… can’t… not, not nooowww! Oh God, Steve…”

You whimper as your head lulls back and close your eyes tight. Your heart pounds in your chest, body flushed as pleasure instantly heats up your body; your cunt flooded with arousal. Your fingers tangle in Steve’s soft locks, giving it a hard tug. You’re not sure if you’re not sure if you’re trying to push him away or pull him closer. 

Steve kneels down in front you, sliding your panties down your legs and placing them in his back pocket. He lifts your leg to place it over his shoulder. He nips at your inner thigh, earning a squeak from you,

“We have plenty of time Doll. I’m the Captain after all, mission can’t happen without me.” 

“Cocky bastard… ohhh,”

Steve sticks his head under your skirt and swipes his tongue over your cunt lips. A sharp gasp escapes your lips, hips jerking in response. 

“Damn Doll, already so wet for me. Gotta have a taste of this sweet pussy before I go. I’m gonna be gone for a couple of weeks at the most. Need to have your pussy on my lips while I’m gone, remember the sweetness that’ll be waiting for me when I get home.” 

A low whine escapes your lips at his words, clit throbbing in need at the feel of Steve’s mouth on your cunt. 

“Y-yes, Captain… eat me… feast on my pussy… go, go on your mission w-with the taste of, of me one your lips. M-make me cum, I-I want to feel you be-between my legs for, for days! Captain please!” you beg him, having trouble finding your voice.

Steve’s eyes darken with lust at you calling him by his title. Fuck if that isn’t one of the sexiest things he has ever heard. 

He spreads your cunt lips and groans at the sight of your glistening cunt in front of him, “Fuck Doll. So damn sexy.”

Steve buries his head between your legs, lapping at your wet cunt. He circles his tongue around your clit before wrapping his lips around the sensitive nub and sucking harshly, eliciting a long moan from your lips.

“Captain!” you cry out, bucking your hips closer to his face.

Steve moans at your taste, sending the vibrations through your cunt. His tongue dips down, thrusting his tongue in and out of your hole, fucking you with his tongue.

“God yes! Eat my pussy Steve… I love how you fuck me with your tongue! Your mouth feel so good… ah god… Captain!”

You clutch his hair tighter, rutting against his mouth. 

Steve is like a mad man, ravaging your cunt with his mouth. Sucking and licking your clit, teeth scrapping over your outer pussy lips; he slides two fingers into your wet cunt, while his mouth focuses completely on your clit. The lewd sounds of Steve slurping up every drop of your juices fill the room, mixing with your moans. 

“Oh… oh God… Steve… Captain! Ahha ah! I’m cumming! Oh God, I’m gonna cum! Captain!” 

You whole body shudders, jerking uncontrollably, pushing his head closer to your cunt. His hand moves faster, changing the angle to curl right over your g-spot, sending your eyes rolling into the back of your head. 

Steve moans, feeling your cunt spasm around his fingers, your cum spraying all over his hand and mouth. He licks up every drop that he can, not wanting to miss a single drop of your sweetness. Even through your orgasm, Steve doesn’t stop. He works his mouth over your cunt, drawing out your orgasm and forcing multiple mini-orgasms to follow. 

“Hng… Ng,,, C-cap… Captain…. S-st-st-op!” You plead trying to push him away.

The pleasure becoming too much for you and your over-stimulated cunt. 

Steve carefully pulls away with a final, long lick to your clit before standing up. You manage to open your eyes and stare at him with a hooded look. You watch as he licks his fingers clean with a moan,

“Delicious.”

Steve swoops down, capturing your lips passionately. You melt into his body, clutching his shirt, and return his kiss with just as much passion. Moaning when you taste yourself on his lips, his tongue invading your mouth. 

Once he pulls away, you both are left breathless. Steve nuzzles his nose against yours and smiles,

“Now that is a going away gift.” He pecks your lips once more, “I will see you when I get home, Mrs. Rogers. I love you.” 

Your heart pounds in your chest, grinning up at him, “Of course husband. I eagerly await your return. I love you too.”


	16. Keeping Warm - Wanda Maximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "Are you warm enough?" "You're warm and soft and I don't want you to move." "I love kissing you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sweet little belated New Years fluff with Wanda! I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Happy Reading!

“Why did we have to come down to Time Square to watch the ball drop when we could have stayed up in the tower to watch? Then we would still be warm and comfy, and not dealing with a bunch of crazy drunk people.” you complain, crossing your arms with a pout.

Wanda flashes you a sad look, bottom lip poked out, “I’m sorry… we can go back if you want.” she sighs, “This is my first real chance to see the ball drop in person’ not being a fugitive or under house arrest. And I just wanted to celebrate the New Year with you, my best friend. But if you want to go back…”

You roll your eyes, “You’re not playing fair, and you know it. Fine, we can stay. But the first drunk who gropes me, I’m going to jail.”

Wanda lets out a squeal of excitement and loops her arm through yours, “Don’t worry, if anyone messes with you, I’ll just kick their ass. This will be so much fun. Come on, maybe if we are deeper in the crowd it won’t be as cold.”

Smiling, you lean into her, “I don’t believe you about it being less cold, but alright. Let’s make the most of tonight. Thankfully, it only comes once a year.”

You both make your way through the crowd, finding a good spot to see the ball drop and also be able to enjoy the performances of the night. Despite the cold, you start to have fun; talking and laughing with Wanda, you both dancing and singing along with the music. You both are about to forget about being a superhero and the life of an Avenger. You relax and act like normal women your age for a change. It is an overall perfect time spent with your best friend.

At some point, Wanda wraps her arms around you waist, leaning her head on your shoulder,

“ **Are you warm enough?** ” she whispers in your ear.

A shudder runs through you, one you try to play off as being a cold chill though you know that is a complete lie. All you can manage is a nod of your head and a small hum. You lean your head back to rest against her shoulder, enjoying the moment.

Soon, it is near midnight and you feel a stirring in the pit of your stomach. You feel like there is something that you have to do, but you are not sure what it is.   
“10… 9… 8…”

Everyone begins the countdown, Wanda’s voice right there in your ear, counting with them,

“7… 6… 5…”

You turn your head back to glance at Wanda, your eyes meeting her beautiful green ones, sparkling under the lights of New York, you feel your heart skip a beat. 

“4… 3… 2…”

She smiles at you and you know exactly what it is you need to do.

“1!”

Without thinking, you simply react and turn in her hold, grabbing Wanda by the face, pulling her close to you and planting your lips on hers. Wanda freezes under your touch and you are about to pull away and apologize. But before you do, Wanda relaxes into the kiss, her hands coming to rest on your waist and she begins to return your kiss. There you are standing under the confetti, with thousands of people all around you, most sharing a new years kiss with a loved one, and you are sharing a kiss with a woman who is your best friend.

Her lips are so soft, molding perfectly with yours. You never imagined this to be something you needed so badly. But one taste of her lips and you know you can never get enough.   
It feels like a lifetime before you and Wanda finally part, breathing hard and face flushed lightly from both the kiss and the cold. She shyly bites her lower lip, smiling. You return her smile and giggle softly. 

“Um… how about we go back to the tower? Yeah?” she asks with a laugh.

You nod, “Yeah.”

Taking your hand in hers, Wanda pulls you through the crowd, slightly using her powers to move people out of the way. It is clear she is in a rush to get back home and you are right there with her. Your body tingles with excitement, heart pounding in your chest, butterflies fluttering in your stomach, and you just can’t seem to wipe the smile from your face. 

When you reach a spot you would be able to catch taxi, Wanda quickly gets on, giving the driver directions before turning to face you. Her hand cups your cheek, and gently, she leans in and kisses you again. This one is deeper, longer, full of want and passion. You smile into the kiss, scooting as close to her as possible without sitting in her lap. Her lip flicks out over your bottom lip, asking for entrance, which you grant. 

Your hand slide up, threading your fingers through her soft hair causing her to moan into the kiss. She breaks the kiss, moving her lips down your jaw, leaving a trail of kisses along your neck. Your head tilts back to give Wanda better access to your neck, letting a long moan falling from your lips.

You give a light tug to her hair when she nips at the exposed skin where your shoulder and neck meet.

The taxi driver clears his throat, “Uh, ladies… we, um, we’ve arrived.”

Wanda pulls away from you, eyes darken with lust. Keeping your eyes locked on her, you pull out some money and toss it to the drive, “Keep the change. Happy New Year.”

You both rush out of the cab and through the tower, heading straight to your room, which happens to be the first one you get too. 

Once in the room, you push Wanda against the door, attacking her lips once more. 

“ **I love kissing you**.” you mumble into the kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, you and Wanda manage to strip off your clothes, heading towards the bed for a passion filled night of bringing in the new year. 

Your eyes feel heavy, fighting off sleep as you feel Wanda curl up behind you, pulling the covers over you both. Her arms encasing you in a tight embrace, legs tangling together. She nuzzles into your neck, lightly kissing you shoulder,

“Is this okay? Should I move?” she asks, and you can her how unsure she is with the position.

You take a hold of her arm, holding it to our chest so her arm rests between your breasts, and you kiss her hand,

“ **You’re soft and warm and I don’t want you to move**. This is beyond perfect Wanda.” 

Sleep begins to when the battle and you can no longer keep your eyes open, perfectly content and satisfied. And just before you fall into dreamland, you hear Wanda whisper into your ear,

“I- I think I love you… more than just a best friend. Please love me too.”


	17. Mission Quickie - Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title pretty much says it all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've just had a slight block or only able to think of other things, or busy. I really hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Happy Reading!

“Dark Rogue, Sergeant Barnes, what’s your status?" Captain America’s voice calls out through the coms.

You grunt, flipping a guard over your shoulder and quickly knock him out. Bucky, your mission partner; takes out the last of the guards with the force of his “enhanced” arm. He doesn’t even break a sweat while you are leaning against the wall breathing hard.

“All clear, Fourth floor secure Captain.” You respond, panting.

“Good… Head up to the roof and keep a look out.”

“Roger.” 

You and Bucky take off to the roof and make quick work of anyone you come across until you are up on the roof, surveying the area.

“Clear.”

“Clear.”

“Rogers, we’re in position, its quiet here.” Bucky relays the information to Steve, voice stern and in full Sergeant mode.

A shiver runs down your spine hearing Bucky speak with such control, body ridged and alert. The plates in his metal arm whirling to life, shifting and flexing with his movements. You bit you lower lip, leaning against the wall as you watch his every movement. Bucky pauses his pacing when he feels your eyes on him and smirks. 

Strutting, he makes his way towards you and in a heartbeat; he has you pinned against the wall and his lips attacking yours in a heat filled kiss. His hands going right to your hips and lifting you up; you’re legs wrap around his waist, hands tangling in his soft locks. You moan into the kiss, tugging at his hair. 

Lost in the kiss, you barely notice Bucky removing your coms so no one can hear you. 

Bucky’s mouth moves from your lips to your neck, causing you to tilt your head to give him better access, “Fuck… Sergeant…”

Bucky growls into your neck at the use of his official title, giving your ass a harsh squeeze then massaging gently, “Damn Doll… Look so sexy in your suit, those fucking shorts. God that ass…”

You whimper feeling his hands on your ass, “Bucky… Please…”

He nips at your ear, “Call me Sergeant. Love how my name sound on your lips.” 

“Sergeant… Fuck me…” you whisper breathlessly.

Bucky groans at your words, feeling torn between wanting to take his time with you, worship your body the way you deserve or just pounding into you and saving the save that worship for later.

“Sergeant! Please…” you beg, burying your head in his neck, sucking on the exposed skin.

“Fuck Doll… we gotta be quick, I’ll take my time with you later.”

You nod, licking a strip up his neck to press your lips to his once more. There was nothing gentle or romantic about this kiss. It’s a kiss full of need and desperation, a kiss that leaves you completely breathless.

You pull back and move your hand down to cup his cock through his pants, “Sergeant please… I need you. Romance me later, fuck me now!”

The was the final straw for Bucky and he wastes no time stripping off the shorts to your uniform and pushing his pants down just enough to release his throbbing cock. He lifts one of your legs, wrapping it around his waist. Using his left hand, he slides two fingers over your slit, spreading your juices over your cunt, making sure you’re wet enough. 

You let out a low mewl of pleasure feeling the coolness of his metal fingers on your hot cunt. 

“Fuck Serg, love your fingers… metal fingers. B-but, ne-need your cock! Fuck me!”

He pecks your lips, “As you wish,”

Bucky slowly slides his cock deep in your pussy, making you whine and buck at the stretch. 

“Hell Doll, so damn tight around me. Fuck!”

Bucky slams into you, finding a rhythm that has you both seeing stars. Your fingers pull at his hair, hips meeting his every thrust. 

“Harder… fuck me hard Sergeant…” you pant, nipping at his lip.

Bucky let out a low growl, hooking both of your legs over his arms and pounds into you with lost abandon.

“This what you want? Huh? Dirty little girl begging to be fucked up here on a roof where any minute a member of our team or the enemy could catch up.”

“Y-yes! Fuck me Sergeant! Fuck me! Fuck me! Oh God! Bucky!”

You throw your head back, a loud shriek escapes your lips as your orgasm rips through your body. Your cunt convulses around Bucky’s cock, triggering his own release.  
“Fuck!” 

His thrusts become irregular, his cock twitching and you feel his cum coating your inner walls.

“Oh God… Bucky…”

Bucky’s thrusts slowly come to a stop and he rests his head on your shoulder as he lowers. His cock slips out of you with the mixture of your release running down your leg. You keep your arms wrapped tightly around his neck, holding on to him for dear life and stay that way for a short while to recover from your orgasm.

“W-We should probably ch-check in with t-the others…” you say, finally having regained your breath.

Bucky nods against your shoulder, “Yeah, you’re… you’re right.”

Slowly, you find the strength back in your legs and the two of you re-dress and get your clothed situated before putting the coms back in your ears.

“SERGEANT BARNES! DARK ROGUE! DO YOU COPY?!” Steve screams in the coms.

You wince at the volume of his voice.

“Ow, damn Punk. Watch the yell.” Bucky replies.

You can hear the anger in Steve’s voice as he speaks through clenched teeth, “Jet… Now!”

“WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?! We thought something had happened you, no one could reach you! The fuck were you doing?!”

Steve screams at you both the moment you arrive at the jet. Bucky smirks at his lifelong friend, 

“Well Pal, you kind of answered your own question.”

Bucky takes your hand and guides you back on the jet leaving Steve, Sam, Clint, Wanda, and Natasha gaping in shock.

“Did they…?”

“Did he mean that…?”

“They didn’t really….”

“B-but they wouldn’t…right?”

“ They fucked on the roof.”


	18. Just A Kiss - Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Song: Just A Kiss by Lady A (using the lyrics loosely in conversation), “Are you asking me to marry you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoy reading! Please let me know what you think!

The battle was over, they fought hard and won; but not without injuries and a destroyed city. Well, not destroyed, but there was considerable amount of damage done. Beca stands in the center of the damage, breathing hard and looking around. She keeps her arm around her middle, holding her aching ribs. With the adrenaline slowly fading, Beca is starting to feel the effects of every punch, kick, blast, and basically being treated like a doll. Victory is really painful.

But now is no time to dwell on the pain she is feeling, she still has a job to do.

Beca gets to work, helping with the cleanup of the city after the battle. She works endlessly for hours, trying to ignore the pain in her ribs and the rest of her body. She focuses only on the helping the city, doing the job of an Avenger. It’s not until early morning, Beca finally gets a break. Covered in dirt, sweat and grim; Beca collapse down to the ground, eyes closed and breathing hard.

Someone takes a seat behind Beca and wraps their arms around her waist, giving her someone to lean. She doesn't even hesitate to lean into the person, relaxing into their hold. A soft pair of lips kisses the crown of her head, 

"How you holding up sweetheart?" The gentle voice of Steve Rogers reaches her ears.

Beca gives a sigh, resting her head back on his chest, "Been better Love. I've been better, but I'll live. Nothing a good soak in a hot bath and cuddle with my sexy boyfriend won't fix."

She can feel him smile against her head, "Sexy boyfriend huh? So, you’re only with him for his looks? Think I got a chance to steal you away from him?”

Beca cocks her head up, making a face like she is thinking hard before answering, “Nah, I think I’ll keep him. He’s not just a cute face, but he’s also a hell of a lover. And he’s a Captain; I like a man in charge.”

Steve pinches Beca on her bottom, causing her to squeak and jump away, “Cheeky girl.”

She pokes he tongue out, laughing as she stands to move out of his reach. Steve follows her and gently grabs Beca around the waist and pulls her back to him, holding her close to his chest. They locks eyes, staring deeply into the other eyes, smiling,

“You know I love you, right? I love you so much Beca. I never thought it would be possible for me to love this much, to be this happy, since coming out of the ice. Just being able to hold you in my arms, I never want to let go, even now, it’s hard to hold back. That first date, God, it was so hard to walk away with just a kiss. But damn that kiss sparked something in me, I just didn’t know what it was at the time. But then over time, we spent time together more and more, I just falling deeper and deeper in love with you. One day it just hit me; you were the one that I was destined to meet, you were the one meant just for me, and I want you in my life forever…”

Beca stares up at Steve with wide eyes, mouth dropped open in shock “Steve… are you asking me to marry you? Is that what this is?” 

Steve smiles that dashing, heart melting smile of his, gazing down at her with nothing but love in his eyes, “Yes, Beca. That’s exactly what this is. Beca, will you please do me the honor of marrying me? Be my wife?”

“YES!” she squeals, jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck and kissing him hard.

Suddenly, the once silent dawn is filled with loud cheers and applause. Beca and Steve pull apart to see not just the rest of the team, but most of the city’s population (at least it seemed that way from the noise) gathered around them. Yells of congratulation, whistles and more reach their ears and Beca buries her head in Steve chest in embarrassment. Steve just laughs, too happy to let bystanders ruin the moment. 

“Oh sweetheart,” Steve coos, kissing her head, “let’s get you home to that hot bath and sexy boyfriend.”

“Ah, sexy fiancé …” she corrects.

“Oh sorry, sexy fiancé,” Steve laughs

“Will sexy fiancé be joining me in the hot bath?” Beca looks up at him with sad eyes and a pout on her lips.

He laughs, “Yes, no need to pout and look so pitiful. Come on Sweetheart. Let’s go home.”


	19. The Interrogation Room - Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki interrogates a thief who gets under his skin in the most delicious way.
> 
> Warnings: Public sex, Name calling, oral (male receiving), fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. Things have been busy at work, and since we are nearing the end of the school year, they should start to calm down a little. I have spring break coming up, so hopefully I'll be able to update then. Then Just have to make it until May 23 and then I'll have all summer to update. At least until I find a summer job!
> 
> PLEASE leave a comment and let me know what you think! I'm going to try and respond more now, and I really love reading your thoughts!

I sit in the dimly lit, cold room, boredly tapping my fingernails on the metal table. I’m not really sure how much time has passed since I was put in this room, but I am beyond ready to get up and walk out if they do not hurry the fuck up. You’d think I was some big bad serial murderer with how they are treating me. I’m a thief, a grifter. I’d never once taken a life, hell, I avoid violence at all possible unless it is self-defense, nothing more. So why all of this?

What did SHIELD want with me anyway? How did I even end up on their radar? Okay, besides the given of being a criminal. But a harmless criminal, mostly harmless. I take pretty things, expensive things; I take from people who could do with being knocked off their high horse and realize they are not untouchable. The local police could handle me, so why the hell must SHIELD get involved?

The door opens, catching my attention, and in strolls the God of Lies himself, Loki. 

“Hello Miss… Willows is it? My, My what a long rap sheet you have here Darling.”

“Don’t call me Darling. I’m not your Darling. I’m annoyed as hell and want to go home.” I say with a roll of my eyes.

Loki flashes a devilious smile my way, sitting in front of me, “Sorry to disappoint you Darling, but you’re not going anywhere. Not yet anyway.”

I glare at him, “What the fuck am I doing here anyway? I’m a thief, not some terrorist group or whatever it is SHIELD and the Avengers deal with these days. My crimes have nothing to do with you.”

“Ah, but see that is where you are wrong Darling.”

I let out a low growl, “I told you to stop calling me that. What the fuck are you doing in here anyway? Isn’t interrogation beneath the great Prince Loki?”

“Normally yes,” he replies, leaning over the table, “but you Darling have caught not only SHIELD’s interest, but mine as well.”

“Why? I steal paintings, jewelry, sculptures… art. What does that have to do with SHIELD, or even you?”

Loki’s smile grows, “It’s not what you steal Miss Willows, it’s the method of which you steal and who you steal from.”

I’m utterly confused by his meaning, “What are you talking about?”

“You lie, Miss Willows. You lie, you change your appearance, you say and do whatever it is you need to to gain your target’s trust and get the information that you need. With some proper training, you could be the ultimate spy for SHIELD.”

“I don’t want to work for SHIELD. I’m not a spy, I’m not some kind of soldier or fighter. I’m a thief, grifter, end of it. There is nothing more to be added to that list. And this still doesn’t explain what the fuck this has to do with you!”

Loki stands slowly, keeping his eyes locked on me walking around the table to me. I feel my heart skip a beat from the look in those emerald green eyes of his,

“I remember you… in Stuttgart. Oh how pretty you looked kneeling for me, all wide eyed and flushed. I can still remember so clearly walking past you, your eyes never once leaving me, biting your lip. I could see it in your eyes, the lust, the desire. You my Darling crave submission, crave to be, ruled.”

I feel a shiver run down my spine and my breath come in short gasps, my eyes glazing over. In an instant I’m back to that night in Germany. It was a grift I had spent months planning and building the character that would allow me access in to gala and closer to my main target. But that all went to hell when Loki attacked. 

I was close when he stabbed that man in the eye, the way he strutted calmly away, his suit melting away to show off his regal Asgardian armor, the control he took over everyone and the situation. Oh God the control. His whole demeanor just screams dominance and demands submission...

“Are you remembering Darling? You’ve gone quiet on me.” Loki’s voice breaks through the memory.

I shake my head, coming out of my fantasy, tilting my head up to see him know standing over me.

“I remember…” I whisper.

I keep my eyes locked on him, watching him closely, trying to read his next move. The way he is looking at me, reminds me so much of that night. How he looked down on us all, how he looked each on of us in the eyes as he spoke. I remember how he looked at me, a smirk playing on his lips as he gives a subtle lick of his lips and his eyes dart down to my cleavage. Just as he does now before meeting my gaze once more.

“Tell me, did you enjoy kneeling for me? Did you enjoy giving over all power and control to me? Did you think about how it would be to submit to be in all manner of things? Including in the bedroom?”

Before I can even think twice, I give a soft “Yes Sir.”

This causes Loki to smile wider and he bends down closer to whisper in my ear. Loki runs a hand down my front to undo the buttons of my shirt and exposing my simple white bra. Damn, why didn’t I wear lace or something sexier? But Loki doesn’t seem to mind,

“Tell me Miss Willows, do you wish to submit to me now? Do you want to be a good girl and kneel for your Prince? Take my cock between those pretty red painted lips? Do you want me to bend you over this table and fuck you so hard your screams are heard throughout this entire building?”

Fuck, there goes my panties. His voice so seductive, hypnotic, I want to give into his every command and wish. Just like that night in Stuttgart.

“Yes Sir…”

He pulls down my bra, and the sudden cold air, along with arousal of Loki touching me, causes my nipples to pebble and Loki lightly pinches one earning a moan from me. 

“Good girl.” Loki takes a step back away from me, standing at his full height, “Kneel.”

One word. All it takes is one damn word and I’m no longer thinking with my brain but with my vagina. I don’t even care this could be a disastrous idea. It has been too long since I’ve had a good hard fucking. And with Loki going all Dom on me, I’m panting like a bitch in heat ready to roll over and beg for his cock. 

I slide out of my chair to my knees in front of Loki, staring up at him awaiting his next command.

“Suck my cock.”

Letting out a shaky breath as a shiver runs through my body. With trembling hand, I undo his slacks and pull his pants down enough to release his cock. A gasp leaves my lips at the sight of his impressive length. 

“Suck it slut.”

I raise my eyes to meet his as I wrap my fingers around his cock, barely able get my hand all the way around the girth. Oh fucking hell, I can’t to feel this cock pounding in me, I’m going to feel him for days!

Loki grabs my hair, wrapping it in his fist, “I said suck it bitch!”

Loki forces me closer, thrusting his cock between my lips with a groan. He takes no mercy, using my mouth for his own pleasure. 

“Fuck yeah, that’s it. My little whore; I knew you’d look just ravishing on your knees with my cock in your mouth. Damn, if you could only see how fucking sexy it is to see your lips wrapped around my cock… yeah my little slut, you like that don’t you.” 

I moan at his words, and my best to keep up with his pace. Working my tongue over his cock, licking up every drop of pre-cum that forms on the tip. I desperately want to touch myself but I have a feeling that would get me punished and not in the fun way.

I use my hand to jerk off what of his cock doesn’t fit in my mouth and bring my other hand up to fondle his balls. Never in my life have I ever enjoyed giving a man oral before. But damn Loki’s cock deserves to be worshiped! 

“Fuck… fuck… Stop!”

Loki pushes me away, leaving me gasping to catch my breath and saliva running down my chin. I stare up at him in confusion, wondering if I had done something wrong.   
He grabs my chin, grinning, “You were wonderful Darling, but when I cum, it’s going to be in that tight cunt of yours.”

I can’t even begin to explain the sound that I made from his statement, my pussy clenching in need at the idea of him pounding into me. I want him… no, I need him to fuck me, to cum in me, fill me, claim me.

“Sir… please…”

“Ah-ha, not so fast Darling. I need to make sure you are properly prepared to take me cock. Bend over the table. Now.”

At his order, I’m scrambling to stand and bend over. My ass up in the air, I moan feeling the cool metal pressed against my bare chest.

Loki steps up behind me, pushing my skirt up my legs, 

“Oh Darling, you are absolutely soaked.”

I tremble under his touch as Loki runs his fingers over my cunt lips through my underwear. He rubs harsh circles over my clit causing me to shudder and buck into his touch. I grip the edge of the table, 

“Loki… please… more” I pant, pushing back against him. 

I hear a the sound of fabric tearing and cool air hits my cunt from Loki ripping my panties from my body.

I let out a long moan, eyes going wide when I feel Loki sink two long fingers into me. 

“Oh God…”

“Yes, beg your God… beg me to fuck you.” 

I lay my head down on the table finding all my strength dissipating from the pleasure. 

The thrust of his fingers increase curling into my cunt, stretching me to fit a third finger. Fuck if this is what he can do with his hands, I can’t wait to know what his cock can do.  
“Fuck me… I need it! Fuck me please! Fuck my pussy, God, I want your cock in me. Pound me, make me scream. My God! PLEASE!”

“Good girl… I’ll give you exactly what you want.”

I don’t have to look at Loki to know that he is grinning, pleased with how I have submitted to him. I whine at the loss of his fingers but the disappointment quickly turns to relief as I feel his cock running along my slit. 

I long, drawn out moan leaves my lips as Loki slowly pushes the head of his cock into my wet cunt. 

But before he could fully sink his cock deep in me, the door to the room is slammed open,

“LOKI!” 

A thunderous voice yells as the doors slams open. I let out a scream, pushing Loki away from me. I scramble to cover up and pull my skirt down.

Loki grabs me and pushed me behind him, using his body to shield me from his brother. 

“Thor, what the hell are you doing?!”

“There is a camera! You knew everyone would be watching the interrogation! What the hell is wrong with you?!”

Tears well up as my eyes flicker from Loki to the direction Thor was pointing to see a camera up on the ceiling. Of course they would be filming this! What the hell was I thinking? I just gave into him like that! And he knew the whole time, why wouldn’t he say something? Was he… was he trying to blackmail me into joining SHIELD?!

I grab my shirt and talk off out of the room, ignoring both Loki and Thor calling for me. I struggle to get my shirt on as I continue to run. Pushing past anyone who might try to stop me. 

I can’t believe I let him do that to me! How could I be so stupid to fall for his seduction?!

“Ms Willows! Ms Willows stop!”

I ignore everyone and somehow manage to find my way out of the building and just keep running. 

I never wanted anything to do with SHIELD to begin with and now… well now I wish I had the resources to take them down like any other hit. I’ll be damned if I ever allow the fucking Avengers or SHIELD to mess with me again. As for Loki…

“Did you really think it would be that easy to get away from my Darling?” a clone of Loki asks, appearing right before me.

“Fuck you Loki of Asgard. You just lost you the best fuck of your life! Now stay the fuck away from me or I’ll castrate up and force you to eat your own dick.”

I walk right through his clone with a smirk on my face. I might have gotten the last word in this time, but I doubt this will be the last encounter I have Loki.


	20. He Holds My Heart- Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It'll be okay, it will all work out, that what you said. This isn't a good-bye, just a see you later. That what you said. But why does this feel like the end, why does it feel like you are walking away forever?

“Are you sure this is what you really want Bucky?” I ask with a weaver in my voice.

Bucky sucks in a deep breath, nodding his head, “Yeah, I’m sure Doll. I think we both need some time to think and figure out what it is we really want.”

I lower my gaze, not wanting Bucky to see the tears in my eyes. I don’t want this to happen; I don’t want him to leave. I want him to come inside with me and hold me, telling everything will be alright. 

He cups my face, tilting my head up and places a gentle kiss to my forehead, “I love you Doll, that hasn’t changed. But you know as well as I do we can’t keep going the way we have. Fighting all the time, then acting like the fight never happened by having hot, crazy sex. It’s not healthy.”

I sigh, “Yeah, right. I know you are, but it just sucks. The feels more like a break up and not just taking a break. A break has a time limit, but this, all you’ve said is “we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” So tell me straight out Bucky, is this you trying to break-up without hurting my too bad. Are you doing this because there is someone else?” 

Bucky pulls me into a tight hug, holding me close to him, “I promise you this is not the end. There is no one else I want. We will be together again; we will do whatever it is we have to too make sure that we get a happy ever after.”

Backing away, Bucky flashes me that mega watt smile of his that I can’t resist and has me melting every time. 

I can only manage a small smile and a nod of my head in response before he is turning and heading for the car. I stand there on the porch watching as the taillight fade out the farther away he drive. I can’t even make myself move when I know that he is long gone. 

‘Get it together; you know that this needed to happen. You both have things to work through, both on your own and as a couple. This time apart will be good for the both of you. It will make you stronger in the end.’

At least, that is what I convinced myself into believing. I put my all into work, I picked up hobbies that I had once abandoned, and I had even started talking to a councilor who is helping me work on myself, issues that I always tried to ignore. I was starting to feel better, feel lighter. 

Except in the back of my mind, I can’t help but think about Bucky, hoping to hear from him and to see him during this time apart. Though weeks go by and there was nothing from Bucky. 

I know we are on a break and don’t have to talk every day, but I thought maybe we would talk every so often. Didn’t happen though; it was complete radio silence. Maybe he was away on a mission, but after talking to Natasha and Wanda, I found out that wasn’t true. That is when the doubt starts to set in. Could he just be avoiding me? Did he really want a break up but just called it a break to save face? Was he lying to me when he said that we would be together again? 

“Come on Y/N don’t think like that. Don’t let this get you down, just go with the flow. Let things happen naturally.” Wanda says, wrapping her arm around me.

I smile at her, “Yeah, you’re right. I’m over reacting, and so not acting like myself. I need to just let things happen and in the end, no matter what I’ll be better for it, right?”  
“Right! Think positive. Now let’s go, I’m hungry!”

I laugh and we link arms and head off to find somewhere to eat after a day of shopping. 

“BUCKY! Stop it!” 

A high pitch squeal fills the air, followed by the most annoying laugh I have ever heard in my life.

I turn to Wanda who is has an equally confused look on her face, “Did you just hear Bucky’s name?”

She nods slowly, “Yeah. But like it could be any Bucky right? It’s not like our Bucky is the only one with that name… right?”

I shrug and walk in the direction of the laugh out of curiosity. My heart pounds in my chest at the prospect of it being my Bucky I’m about to see. It couldn’t be; he said there wasn’t another. But could that have been a lie?

I hear Wanda gasp from beside me and follow her line of sight to see Bucky, my Bucky, with some brunette model wanna be. He is smiling and laughing at her, looking at her the way he used to look at me; holding her close like he never want to let her go… he looks happy. Really happy. Happier than he was with me the past few months. 

Wanda squeezes my arm, “Y/N, are you okay?”

I’m frozen in my spot, unable to respond or turn away from Bucky and his mystery lady. They are good together; fit together like to puzzle pieces. He should have been with someone like her all along; I was just holding him back. Holding him back from true happiness. 

“May… maybe she is just a friend?” Wanda tries to reason, but I hear the doubt in her voice.

Could that be it? Could she really just be a friend and I’m about to over react? The answer would be no…

My heart shatters as I watch in what seems to be slow motion, Bucky leaning down pressing his lips to the woman’s. She wraps her arms around Bucky’s neck, and Bucky pulls her closer to him. One arm slides around her waist and the other getting tangled in her hair.

That is no friendly kiss; that is a kiss between two lovers… that is a kiss Bucky used to give me. How long has it been since he kissed me like that? Like I was his everything? Like there was no one else in the world that mattered? A kiss that we both put our all into, a kiss of pure love and not anger filled lust. Not a kiss that was a means to reach a climax. 

I shut my eyes tight, fighting back the tears. Wanda wraps her arms around her, 

“Oh sweetie, I’m sorry. I… I don’t know what to say.” 

I hold tight to her, burying my head in her shoulder and let the tears go. 

Wanda squeezes me tighter, running her hand through my hair in hopes of soothing my sobs from heart break. 

“Let’s get you home…” she whispers, trying to guide me away from the scene before us.

I shake my head, “N-no… I don’t… I can’t go back there. Please.”

I feel her nod, “Okay, you can stay with me. I’ll call Natasha to get some stuff for you. Tonight you cry, scream, and mourn for the loss of a love. But tomorrow, you’ll pick yourself up and begin the slow process of moving on.”

And that is just what I did. Once Natasha arrived at Wanda’s place we all drank and cursed Bucky and along with all of the men population. We gossiped, and binge watching movies and anything else that would take my mind off of my heart break.

Then after the hang over finally wore off, I headed off home with Natasha and Wanda there to help me clean out anything and everything that belonged to Bucky and donated it to a shelter. I got a hold of a realtor to set up an appointment for them to come out and help me get the process started on selling the house. I packed up my things and then headed back to Wanda’s living with her for now until I can find a new place. 

I can’t stay here, constantly being reminded of Bucky and the way our relationship fell apart. Too many memories I want to bury away. It hurts, but I know it will get better. Soon, thoughts of Bucky won’t feel like a shot to the heart, I won’t feel like I’m slowly dying each time I close my eyes and see him with another. I will move on, I will come to feel like I can breathe, and once more my heart will be my own.


	21. I Don't Care - Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey playboy, it's about time and your time's up  
> I had to do this one for my girls, you know  
> Sometime you gotta act like you don't care  
> That's the only way you boys learn - 2NE1 "I Don't Care"

Dara huffs a sigh, crossing her arms and glaring across the room at the man currently enjoying having some blonde bimbo rub all up against him. She is ready to go over there and rip the fake blonde off the bitches head. Why the fuck does he feel the need to go off and dance with random women when he asked her to come with him to the party Tony was hosting? Why does he always flirt with every woman in the place when he is with her? And it is not even the type of flirting that is just someone being friendly and not even realizing that they are flirting. No he is straight up, shameless, trying to get in her pants and fuck her stupid, flirting. Dumb jerk!

“I don’t know why you are getting upset Dara, you should have known this would happen when Bucky asked you to come to the party with him. He does this every single time you go out together. Why do you expect anything to be different.” Natasha comments as she takes a seat next to Dara.

That seems to take the wind out her sails real quick, cooling her temper that was ready to boil over. She closes her eyes and turns away from the pair practically having sex on the dance floor. 

“Yeah, your right. I just…” 

“You’re just in love with him is what you are. You think about cuddling together and watching movies together, training together as he helps you with hand to hand combat, inside jokes. You think about all of the times you guys are happy and that love makes it difficult to walk away even after he has hurt you so many times. But Dara, that is exactly what you need to do. Walk away. Walk away from him treating you as the same as every one night stand he has. Walk away from the women he has cheated on you with. Walk away from the lies, distrust, all of it. Just walk away.”

She cuts her eyes at Natasha, “I hate how well you know me that I can’t even vent out what is on my mind. You just know. Stop it.”

The redhead waves her hand in a dismissive manner, but still manages to give Dara a sympathetic look. Dara does not say anything else, and plays with the straw in her drink. Natasha goes quiet too, letting Dara think over her very blunt words. 

“Hey Girls, I would like you to meet Candy. Candy these are my friends Natasha and Dara.”

Bucky’s gruff voice breaks through the silence, catching the two women’s attention. The way Dara flinches at simply being called his friend escapes Bucky’s attention as he is too caught up in the fake blonde Candy. That is all she is to him, a friend and he will never see her as something more. 

Natasha is right, it is time for her to just walk away and stop crying over James Barnes.

“I’m out of here.”

Without another word or a glance in Bucky’s direction, Dara slides off the bar stool and storms off. This is the final straw, she is done. 

Her hasty exit leaves Bucky concerned and confused. He turns to Natasha who just shrugs her shoulders and turns back to her drink, not acknowledging “Candy’s” presence. And Bucky can only turn to Candy and mutter an apology.

As the weeks go by and Dara avoids Bucky at all costs. Whenever he enters a room, she would quickly leave, ignoring any attempt he would make at starting a conversation. Their weekly movie nights got cancelled and Dara even went so far to using the other Avengers to act as a buffer between her and Bucky. If there was a mission, she made sure that she was never on the same team as Bucky. Or if she needed to pass something off to Bucky, or get something from him, she would send another person to talk to him for her. Needless to say, everyone was quick to catch on to the shift in relationship between Bucky and Dara. Well, everyone but Bucky.

“Hey Dara! Ya still up for a movie tonight?” Bucky asks, basically cornering her so she is forced to speak to him.

Dara keeps her eyes cast down, refusing to glance at Bucky. “I’m busy. I have to go now James.”

She pushes past the shocked soldier and rushes away before he can catch up to her. 

Bucky can’t believe his ears, she called him James. She has never called him James; no one calls him James, not since his mother. Something is going on with Dara and he is going to get to the bottom of it. 

Not having her around has made him realize just how much he wants her in his life. It is not the same without Dara around. His misses her laugh, she smile, how she loves to just sit and listen to him talk about the past. She is always there for him, taking care of him in someway, and he wants that back. She is the one he can always go to when he needs someone to talk to if Steve is not around, and he just knows that no matter what Dara will drop everything if he needs her. He wants her back; he wants his dependable Dara.

So that night, Bucky heads for Dara’s room, know that no matter what he will find her there. Dara rarely goes out unless he drags her out. For sure, he is going to trap her and force her to tell him what is going on and make things go back to how they used to be. 

Bucky enters her room without even knocking, nearly scaring Dara to death.

“James Barnes! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Get out right now!” she fumes, pointing to the door. 

The man simply shakes his head, crossing his arms, “No Doll. Not until you talk to me. Tell me what has been going on with you the last few weeks.”

Dara stomps her foot, “Fine, if you won’t leave then I will!”

She tries to walk out of her own room, but Bucky grabs her arms and pushes her back to the bed, 

“Damn it Dara! Stop being so damn stubborn and just tell me what the hell is going on with you!” he sits next to her on the bed, “I am worried about you Dara.”

Crossing her arms, she turns her head away, not wanting to meet his gaze. She knows that if she looks into those blue eyes of his, she will give in to him and will once more be thrust into the vicious cycle of allowing him to hurt her. 

“Nothing is wrong Bucky. Just please leave.” her voice cracking from holding back the emotions bubbling up inside. 

“Don’t give me that bullshit! I know that there has to be something going on with you. I miss us Doll. I miss talking to you and being with you. Just tell me so we can fix it and go back to the way we used to be.” Bucky begs, reaching from her hand.

Dara jerks her hand away while shaking her head. 

“No Bucky! I’m sorry, but I just can’t anymore, I can’t be friends with you anymore. I don’t want to be your friend anymore. I-I don’t care. I have to stop caring or I am just going to get hurt even more in the end.” she blurts out without a second thought.

“I don’t understand. What are you talking about? You can’t mean that, Doll…” Bucky falters, shoulder dropping at being rejected.

Well, the elephant is in the room, might as well address it.

Dara hold her hand up, “Don’t. No more pet names. No more hugs, hand holding, cuddling. No more anything that could give me hope that one day we could be together when you are just going to turn around and rip my heart out by hooking up with a different woman. Call me cruel or whatever, but there is no more us in any form. Friend or otherwise, it is over.” 

“You can’t mean that Doll. Next to Steve, you are my best friend. I need you in my life.”

Standing up, she moves away and crosses her arms, “Why? So you can treat me like all your other “girlfriends”? Bucky, in the time I have spent away from you, it has made me realize just how much you use me, take advantage of me and how much I care for you. All you do, all you care about is what I can do for you. We basically have a friends with benefits relationship, and YOU get all of the benefits!”

Bucky stands, his eyes narrowing slightly, “That is not true Dara.”

“Really!” Dara shouts as she flings her arms in the air, “You get the benefits of everything that comes with our friendship; me taking care of you, helping you when you have a nightmare, being the ear for you to talk you on your bad days, me stepping in anytime Steve is not around or available. Then there is the other side, the side that whenever you can’t get a girl for the night or too tired from a mission, you come to me. And once more, I am left to take care of your needs. I was fine with it at first, because it gave me some kind of hope that we could be more than just friends. But then it would all blow up in my face the moment another woman walks by with pretty legs.

“And then I’m tossed to the side while you go play with the shiny new toy until you get bored. Then when you find need of me again, you come to dust me off and play for a while only to have the cycle repeat over and over and over again. Well, damn it I am TIRED of being the backup, second place! I deserve better than that Bucky! In the time that we have been “friends” when have you ever done anything for me? If I ever need you to talk to or just a shoulder to lean on, you are too busy or I should just go to Nat because she is a girl and can understand my problems better. Movie nights, our “date night” get forgotten at the drop of a hat when YOU come up with something or someone better to do. You abandon me, forget about me, and plan out ignore me unless my presence can benefit you in some way. And I’m fucking tired of it!”

Bucky jerks back, not used to hearing Dara speak this way. He has never seen Dara look so pissed off before either. Fist clenched at her sides, glaring at her as her chest heaves for heavy breathing. He has to admit that she looks very sexy mad, but with her words ringing in his ear, this is not the time to make a move for angry sex.

He still can’t believe her words as being truth. There is no way that he has taken advantage of her friendship. He has been a great friend to Dara! There was that one time… Or the time he… what about when… 

He has done plenty for her he is just too pissed that he can’t think of anything! But he is NOT a selfish person or a selfish friend! 

“That is a bunch of lies Dara and you know it! I have been there for you plenty of times. If you want to end our relationship then fine! But don’t go making up bullshit lies saying that I have not been a good friend to you, you know damn well how much you mean to me!”

Dara rubs her temples, closing her eyes. Breathe in… breathe out… breathe in… breathe out… calm down. Natasha was once again right, Bucky is never going to change. There is no way he is going to admit to his faults in their relationship. 

“Whatever Bucky believe what you want, but I’m done. There is only so much I can give, only so much hurt I can take because of you. From now on, I don’t care. Do what you want, go where you want, and be with whoever you want, I‘m not going to hold you back. Don’t come crying to me, don’t turn to me because I’m not going to be there anymore. I have realized you just are not worth it. I’m not going to cry over you any longer, because playboy, I just don’t care. Good-bye James.”

She holds the door open for him and he stands there in shock. This is really it, he has lost her for good and he does not know why, or at least, he does not want to accept her reasoning for why. With a shake of his head, Bucky takes his leave and the moment the door shuts behind him both Dara and Bucky know that this truly the end. He has just walked out of her life forever and she closed the door of them ever having a relationship in the future.


	22. Allergy - Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a surprise for his girlfriend, but she does not have the reaction he had hoped for. 
> 
> (OFC: Livvy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I wrote last year, and is partially inspired by real life, something that has happened to me and my sister... you'll understand once you read it! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, please leave a comment telling me what you thought!

“Livvy! Babe where are ya?!” Bucky shouts, upon entering the apartment he shares with his girlfriend, Olivia, or Livvy.

Livvy rushes into the living room from the bedroom, scared, “Bucky! What’s wrong? What happened? Are you okay?”

His lips spread into a wide grin, holding his hands out to Livvy, “Look what I found! Isn’t she adorable? I found her abandoned back behind the store. She looked so cold, and hungry, I just couldn’t leave her there! I got some food for her and a couple of toys…” He speaks rapidly while playing with the kitten in his hands.

Livvy blinks rapidly trying to keep up with Bucky’s rambling. He found a stray kitten, and brought it home? What?

“Bucky, what…” She pauses, not sure on how to phrase her thoughts.

Her expression must have conveyed something other than confusion because one look at her his face falls. His smile turns to a frown while the happiness in his eyes dims, brow drawn together, He drops to the sofa, kitten still in hand,

“We can’t keep her can we? I thought that you might be just as excited and fall in love with her the moment you saw her. I can’t just put her back on the streets, not with how cold it is. Can we at least keep her until we can find her a good home or a shelter that will take her.”

Oh why does he have to look at her that way? The same look like a child who just had their favorite toy taken away. It breaks her heart to see that look on Bucky’s face, there is no way she can say no to him when he stares at her that way. Even if she does not want the cat, she will just to see Bucky happy. And with a deep breath, Livvy gives him a small smile and sits next to him, 

“You just threw me for a loop Bucky. You went to the store for stuff for supper tonight, and come back with a kitten. Of course we can keep her, but first, we need to take her to a vet. Make sure she is healthy, and see if she has a chip, it could be she already has a family but got out. Let’s clean her up, and get her feed, and then tomorrow we will go to the vet. Okay?”

Bucky’s smile returns, bigger than before if it is even possible. He leans over and plants a kiss on her cheek, “Thank you Doll! I’m going to go give her a bath right now.”

He stands and heads to the bathroom. Once out of sight, Livvy let’s out a sigh and collapses back on the sofa. Running a hand down her face. What in the world is she going to do now? There is no way she can live with the cat? But she also can’t tell Bucky to get rid of her. Maybe she can luck out and the kitten will belong to someone else and just got loose. That is a possibility right? Oh who is she kidding, that cat ain’t going anywhere. 

Livvy forces herself up and grabs her jacket to head outside to the car and get the groceries and stuff Bucky got from the car. Looking through the bags, Livvy lets out a low groan,  
“Bucky!”

“What?” he asks, walking into the kitchen, kitten in his arms wrapped in a dish towel, 

“You went to the store for groceries, and all you got was stuff for the kitten. Do you expect us to eat cat food tonight?” 

He looks down embarrassed, “Oh, I guess I got a little side tracked.”

“Ya think? Fine, I’ll just call and order a pizza.”

She moves past him, to grab her phone and dialing the pizza place.

“You’re mad.” he points out, letting the kitten down to explore. 

“I’m not mad. Just annoyed.” she replies, crossing her arms and watches the kitten sniff at all the new, and potential, scratching posts. Livvy cringes at the thought of everything the kitten will destroy the bigger it gets.

Bucky sits down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close, “I’m sorry. We really don’t have to keep her if you don’t want her. It’s just we had been talking about getting an animal. So I just thought… we can just take her to the vet and let them find her a place.”

Livvy shakes her head, resting her head over on his shoulder, “It’s fine. I just have to get used to her, she is rather adorable. I was just caught off guard is all. You know, we are going to have to figure out a name for her if she doesn’t have a home.”

Bucky smiles, tightening his hold on her, “What did you have in mind?”

She thinks for a moment, “What about Butterscotch?”

“Butterscotch?”

“Yeah,” she confirms, “she looks a little like butterscotch candy.”

He laughs, “Yeah she does. Okay, Butterscotch it is” he gives Livvy a kiss on the top of her head, “Thank you Livvy. I love you.”

“I love you too Bucky.” 

The sit in silence, waiting for the pizza and watching the kitten bat at a something hanging off of the coffee table. She really is cute, and she seems fairly gentle, so far everything has been okay. Maybe it won’t be as bad as Livvy first thought at having a cat around. 

That thought quickly changes. 

Turns out that the kitten doesn’t have a home, so they are going to keep her. Bucky has gone all out for the cat, getting her tags and toys, and treats, everything. If how he treats the animal is any indication of what type of father he is going to be in the future, their children will want for nothing. And while the kitten has not exactly torn anything up, she is still causing havoc. Havoc to Livvy’s allergies. 

See Livvy has always been allergic to cats; stuffy nose, sneezing, and if it gets really bad, she has trouble breathing and it can get to the point her throat closes up. Thankfully things have not gotten to that point. But she is worried that eventually it just might. Of course Bucky does not know about her being allergic to cats, Livvy is pretty good at hiding the effects the cat has on her. Taking allergy medicine to keep it under control for now, even going to the doctor to see what can be done to help with the allergy. In the meantime, while working out a plan with her doctor, Livvy has been spending longer hours at work or out of the house. The less amount of time she is at home, the better.  
She knows that she eventually needs to tell Bucky, but every time she sees him with Butterscotch, her heart just melts. 

Like the time she came home from work and found him lying on the sofa, napping with Butterscotch curled up on his bare chest. Or when she found them in the floor, playing with some of her toys. Livvy’s favorite though was when Butterscotch was sniffing around Bucky’s metal arm and he flexed to cause it to whirl to life. She had never seen a kitten jump that high, she practically fell off the sofa laughing, only to pick the kitten up and cuddle her when she smacked at Bucky’s arm playfully in attack mode. 

Bucky is constantly holding cuddling up on the kitten, she is his little shadow. Where Bucky is Butterscotch is sure to be close behind. She will even be perched up on his shoulder while he is cooking, meowing at him for attention, or to get some food. Butterscotch even sleeps in the bed with them. Even though having the kitten sleep in their bed is really bad for Livvy, and she has asked Bucky to not let her in the bed. One little meow, and Bucky has her up on the bed, curled up beside him. And there are mornings she will get up to get ready for work, and Butterscotch has made her way to curl up on Bucky’s pillow right by his head. She has a picture of that at her background on her phone

In the short amount of time, Livvy has fallen in love with Butterscotch, and there is no way they can give up Butterscotch, not with how attached they both have grown to the small tabby. But the longer the kitten is in their home, and the more time she is with her, the worse her allergy get. She is worried about having a serious reaction one day. And as long as Bucky is close by, it should be okay.

“Are you sure that you have to go? Why can’t someone else do it?”

Bucky laughs while packing his bag, “Babe, you act like this is a life or death mission. It is simple recon and extraction. I will be gone no more three days.”

He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her tight to his chest. “Everything is going to be just fine, don’t worry.”

Yeah, sure just fine… oh yeah, he thinks she is worried about him going out of a mission… right. Let’s keep him thinking that way.

“I know, but I love you and as your girlfriend, it is my job to worry.” She says, leaning up to press a gentle miss to his lips.

Bucky’s hold on her tightens as her pulls her in closer, Livvy’s arms wrapping around his neck. The kiss deepens as the couple gets lost in each other, everything else just disappears. Lips molding together like they were made for the other. Livvy gives a small moan into the kiss, pressing as close to Bucky as she can get. 

Bucky lifts Livvy to gently place her on the bed. But before their activities can go any farther, something, or someone, interrupts their intimate moment. Butterscotch pounces on Bucky, claws going into his back, and hisses.

“Ow! Son of a bitch!”

He rolls, forcing Butterscotch off of him, “What the hell Scotch? Why hurt me?”

Butterscotch turns her nose up at Bucky and trots over to Livvy, nuzzling against her neck. This has Livvy bursting out laughing, holding her stomach. She scratches the kitten on her head as Butterscotch purrs happily. Bucky can only stare at the pair in disbelief,

“What the hell was that about?” Bucky exclaims, touching his back.

Still laughing and cuddling the kitten, Livvy answers, “I guess she thought you were trying to hurt me. Was that is Butterscotch? Huh? Were you trying to protect Mommy?”

Bucky rolls his eyes as Livvy starts using baby talk on their cat. But he can’t deny how his heart swells when she calls herself “mommy.” It sparks something in him that he thought had died a long time ago; the desire to start a family of his own. And he wants Livvy to be the woman who he has that family with. Watching her with Butterscotch, and the fact that he has put up with all of his crap from being an Avenger and Hydra, there is no other woman he would rather call his wife one day. 

He places himself next to Livvy, wrapping his arm around her waist so she is nestled into his side. One of his hands reaches out to pet Butterscotch,

“I would never hurt Mommy. I love her too much.” 

Livvy lays her head back on his shoulder, watching him play with Butterscotch. She is perfectly content to sit there all night and watch them together. That is until she feels her eyes start to burn and it feels as though she is crying. Bucky sees this and thinks she is upset,

“Babe? What’s wrong?” his voice full of concern. 

She gives a shake of her head, “I’m fine, really. It’s nothing, just watery eyes.”

He gives her a look like he doesn’t fully believe her, but still accepts her answer. Before he could say anything else, Livvy goes into a sneezing fit and quickly passes Butterscotch over to Bucky before she flies up off the bed and into the bathroom. Bucky quickly follows after her, only to find she has locked the door. 

“Livvy! Olivia! What’s wrong? Are You okay?”

He pounds on the door, ready to break it down if he has to.

“I- I’m fine… Bucky…” she wheezes out, still not letting him in, “j-just give me a, a minute!”

In the bathroom, Livvy pulls out an inhaler and uses it to help get her breathing under control. She takes another Benedryl and waits for it to take effect. And once the puffiness goes down in her eyes, she takes a quick shower and heads to the bedroom to change into her pajamas. There is finds Bucky lying in bed watching her closely with Butterscotch playing with his metal arm.

“Liv,” there is a warning tone in his voice, letting her know he means business.

“Bucky, I’m fine. Just a little sneezing fit, nothing more.”

“Livvy, you rarely get sick. How can I not worry about you when I am getting ready to go off on a mission and you are getting sick.”

She crawls into bed with him, laying on his chest, “I’m not getting sick. I promise. Just go and focus on your mission. I will be alright here with Butter. You just worry about coming back in one piece.”

Bucky lets out a sigh, “Fine, but you better let me know if you get sick. I will be back as quickly as possible.”

“Promise. Now let’s go to sleep, you have to be up early. Night Buck. I love you.”

“I love you too Liv. Night. Come on Scotch, sleep now.”

Butterscotch curls up on her pillow they got for her that is placed in the center of their pillows, close to the headboard, and ready to sleep.

The couple smiles at how cute she looks as she gives a big yawn and is soon dead to the world, off in kitty dream world. 

The days pass fairly quickly and easy with Bucky gone off on a mission. It was not so bad since Livvy knew that he would not be gone long, and he was actually able to keep contact with her. She was not really that worried for him in all honesty. However, since Bucky was gone, that meant that Livvy is forced to spend more time at home with Butterscotch, so she is not able to get a break. And she can feel the effects on her body.

One night, she has her friend Maggie over for a little girls night, and everything is going great until…

Butterscotch is playing on Livvy’s lap, and even though Livvy is already feeling bad from her allergies, she just can’t seem to keep the cat off of her. And suddenly Livvy starts having trouble breathing. She starts coughing and gasping for air, chest tight.

“Liv! Oh god! I told you it was a bad idea to keep the cat! Where is your inhaler?” Maggie panics, seeing her friend in such bad shape.

“C-can’t… can’t…”

It is that moment, Bucky comes through the door, smiling and happy to be home. His expression changes as soon as he sees Maggie holding Livvy, trying to help her breathe,

“What is going on?”

“We have got to get her to the hospital Bucky. She can’t breathe, her throat is closing up!”

Maggie and Bucky call an ambulance. Maggie manages to find Livvy’s epi-pen and uses it on her while waiting for the ambulance. It helps but just barely. 

At the hospital, the doctors work quickly to get Livvy breathing on her own again while Maggie sits with Bucky in the waiting room and explains what happened.

To say that Bucky is shocked in an understatement. He is feels a mixture of hurt, dismay, ashamed, and so much more. Why couldn’t Livvy just tell him she had an allergy to cats? Why hid the fact that Butterscotch was making her sick? Why lie? And that is just what is he going to ask her once they are allowed into her room.

“You go Bucky. I’ll see her tomorrow. Just don’t be too hard on her, okay?”

Bucky gives Maggie a stiff nod and a quick good-bye before making his way into Livvy’s hospital room.

“Hey, you’re home.” she croaks out with a weak smile.

Bucky sits next to her on the bed, taking her hand in his, “Yeah. Came home only to have a heart attack seeing you on the floor not breathing. Why didn’t you tell me that you are allergic to cats? I would have taken Butterscotch to a shelter or something.”

Livvy sighs, trying to sit up a little more, “I wanted to, but every time I saw you with her; seeing how gentle you were and how big you would smile playing with her, I just couldn’t tell you. And the little furball weaseled her way into my life and our life. I just didn’t have the heart to give her away, not with how happy she makes you.” she tries to explain, having to stop and cough in the middle of her explanation.

“So you suffered just so I would be happy. This is my fault…”

“NO! No, not even in the slightest is it your fault Bucky! It is mine, I should have said something to you sooner.”

“Well, either way, come morning I am going to take Butterscotch to a shelter and clean the house so that you can come home and be comfortable and healthy.”

Livvy narrows her eyes on her boyfriend, “Don’t you dare give away my little fur baby. I will kick you in the dick.”

“Livvy, you couldn’t breathe! You could have died!” Bucky shouts, standing from the bed to pace the floor. “I could have lost you. Do you get that?! No kitten is worth you nearly dying!”

“Bucky! You are not going to give Butters to a shelter, we are keeping her.” 

Bucky throws his hands up in the air, “How can we keep her if you are allergic to her? This will only get worse the longer with have her and…”

“Bucky!” she interrupts him “if you will listen to me and let me explain, you will understand that we will be able to keep her!”

Bucky lets out a sigh and sits on the bed once more. Livvy goes on to explain that she has met with a specialist and were working on steps to take to help Livvy with her allergy. She tells him that she is going to be starting allergy shots that will help her build up an immunity to her allergy of not only cats, but anything else that she is allergic too. She explains how the shots work and how often she will have to have them and for how long. By the end of her explanation, Bucky has calmed down considerably and relaxed, 

“So, we don’t have to give Butterscotch away?” his bottom lip slightly poked out with his eyes wide in a pout. Even though he would just to keep Livvy healthy, he really does not want to give up Butterscotch.

She smiles at him, bring her hand up without the IV and cups his cheek, “No, we do not have to give Butterscotch away. I just need to be more careful until the allergy shots get into my system good. And since you know now, it should be a little easier. And no, you are not going to keep Butterscotch away from me completely, got it?”

“Yes ma’am.” he grins, leaning over to kiss her forehead, “I’m glad that you are okay. And next time, please don’t keep something like this from me okay? You really scared me Doll.”

“I’m sorry, I really am Bucky. I just…”

He put a finger to her lips, “I get it. I know you have a soft spot for me. It’s why I can get away with so much with you.”

Her mouth drop, scoffing with a roll of her eyes. “Jerk!” she smacks him on the arm causing him to laugh.

He maneuvers himself so that she is spooned against his chest. He pecks her lips and runs his hand over her hair in a soothing manner,

“Yes but I am your jerk and you love me. Now get some sleep, you have had a busy night. I love you Livvy.”

“I love you too jerkface. You and our furball baby.”

Livvy drifts off to sleep in Bucky’s hold with a smile on her face.


	23. Jealous Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets jealous when he sees you flirting with another man and reminds you that he is the only man in your life.

Steve slams you against the wall, glaring down at you, 

“What the fuck was that back there?” he demands, muscles tense as he tries to restrain himself.

“What are you talking about? I wasn’t doing anything.” you reply innocently, a smile on your lips, a sign you know exactly what he is talking about.

“That bullshit with Bucky! Why the fuck were you flirting with him?!”

“But Steve, I thought you and Bucky shared everything. I was just making things easier for you, so you don’t have to ease me into it.”

Steve lets out a feral growl like you have never heard before. He spins you around and and makes quick work pulling down your pants, exposing your panties. He rips of the fabric like it was nothing, and it him it they were nothing. His large hand comes down hard on your ass multiple times, the sound echoing in the hall. 

“Fuck! Steve!”

“Shut up! You’re mine, you hear me! Mine, and I’m not fucking sharing you with anyone! Do you understand?!”

He slaps your clit, sending jolts through your body. 

Chest heaving, you can practically feel your juices dripping down you leg, “Yes, Steve… Fuck me…” 

“Plan on it.”

Steve doesn’t even take off his pants, he just unzips and pulls his already stiff cock out and without warning, slams into you, hard and fast.

“SHIT! Steve! Oh holy fuck!”

Steve bends over, forcing your head to the side, connecting his lips to your as he slams into you repeatedly, giving you no chance to adjust. 

“You mine… fucking mine.” he mumbles against your lips, “no one can have you… no one… fucking mine!”

His other his slides around your front and between your legs. He teases your clit, pumping his cock harder and faster in your tight cunt. He is staking his claim on your body, ensuring no other man can ever give you pleasure the way he can.

“Cum for me… cum on my cock.”

“Yes! Fuck me Steve! Oh God, I’m cumming!”

You shudder, digging your fingers into the wall. The only thing holding you up is Steve arms as you completely fall apart, cumming all over his cock. 

The squeezing and contacting of your inner walls is enough to send Steve over the edge, his balls tightening up, cock twitching inside you as he spills every drop of his cum in your pussy, marking his claim.

“Mine.”


	24. Bucky the Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky likes to be a tease!

The summer heat was beginning to get to you, making going outside unbearable, you'd rather staying either in your room or in the common room with the air turned up and wearing as little clothes as possible. And Bucky enjoys using your indecent exposure to his benefit.

You lay sprawled out on floor in the common room, wearing only a pair of short shorts and a bikini top and dozing with the television going in the background. Bucky comes into the room, eyes going wide at the state of your appearance. A naughty idea comes to him and he carefully makes his way over to you, not watching to disturb you just yet.

Slowly, he kneels down next to you with his left hand, he lightly runs the finger tips down your neck, tracing the edge of your bikini top.

"Mmm… Bucky…" you moan, not opening your eyes, arching your back into his touch.

Bucky smiles down at your naked form, enjoying how your nipples pebble behind the fabric of your top.

"How'd ya know it was me?" he questions, even though he already knows the answer.

You crack an eye to look at him, "I know your touch. The *gasp* cool touch of metal. Oh God…"

You whine, biting your lip as Bucky pinches, flicking, your nipple through your bikini.

His fingers move away from your breasts, leaving you wanting more, tracing a path over your stomach, and bringing pimples to your skin,

"So responsive. I wonder…"

Bucky slips his hand under your shorts, making contact with a wet patch on your panties.

"Mmmm, so wet for me already? Such a naughty girl."

"Bucky please…" you beg, bucking your hips into his touch.

Bucky rubs his hand over your slit, pressing down to circle your clit through your panties, making your cunt grow wetter.

"Oh God! B-Bucky… please! I need it!" you move your hips faster, seeking release.

And then, just like that, Bucky pulls his hand away and wrapping the metal fingers around your neck, causing you to gasp out in surprise. You stare up at him with wide eyes,

"Bad girl… I'm in control here. Only I get to make you cum." he growls, tightening his hand on your throat, just enough to barely cut off your air supply, "Be a good girl and come to my room and Daddy promises to make you cum so hard on my fingers you'll never want another mans touch but mine."


	25. Training - Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Dom Natasha, name calling, rough sex, public sex

Training session with Natasha has never been your favorite. She is completely brutal and takes no mercy, even if you are a rookie agent.

“The bad guys won’t take it easy on you out in the field just because you are a rookie.” she would say all the time.

Well, no shit Sherlock, but you’re supposed to be an ally, take it down a notch. 

“You’re late.” She says, glaring at you as you walk into the training room.

“Sorry, clock didn’t go off.” You shrug, not really caring. 

Natasha clinches her fists, “Get in the ring… now.”

You roll your eyes and step into the boxing ring with Natasha. You don’t even have a chance to get into stance before Natasha is rushing you. A quick swipe of her leg and you go down, but manage to roll out of the way before she can land a punch or a kick. 

“What the fuck?! What they hell is your problem?!”

“It’s time you learn some fucking respect and realize that you’re not a damn princess.”

You manage to block a few of her moves and even get a hit or two of your own in, but it doesn’t last long as Natasha quickly over powers you once more, getting you to the mat. She pulls your shorts down and brings her hand down on your ass, repeatedly.

“OW! Natasha, stop it!”

“If you want to act like a brat, you are going to be punished like a brat!”

Your ass begins to sting from the spanking Natasha is giving you, “AH! Nat, please!”

You to scramble away from her and try to get out of the ring, only to make it to the middle rope before Natasha grabs you. She forces your arms back and wrapped around the top rope. You are trapped and completely at her mercy. 

“Now you are mine, and I’m going to make sure you learn a lesson.”

Natasha wraps our hair around her hand, tugging your head back. She forces your legs apart running her fingers over your bare cunt lips.

“Wet, so wet. You like me dominating you, being rough. I bet you get off after every training session, don’t you… Don’t you!”

“YES! Oh God! Fuck Natasha! Yes, I love it Mistress. I love when you’re rough with me.”

“Hmm, Mistress. I like that. Now scream it.”

The red head rams two fingers in your aching cunt, forcing a scream from you. Your eyes roll back and you unconsciously rotate your hips to meet the thrusting of her fingers. 

“That’s it, fuck yourself on my fingers. Dirty girl, you’re practically dripping down my hand. Squeezing my fingers, so tight…”

You let out a long whine, your cunt constricting around the long digits as her pace increases. 

“I’m gonna cum! Oh God… Mistress please… please, I need to cum!” you beg.

And just like that, Natasha takes her hand away, releasing your hair. 

“Don’t move” she commands.

You can hear Natasha move out of the ring and go to her bag, but you’re too weak to try and see what she is doing. You can feel your thighs becoming slick with your arousal, your pussy throbbing, begging for attention. 

Natasha rolls back into the ring, taking her place behind you, “Oh my pretty little slut. I’m going to fuck you like the slut you are… making you realize you’re no princess.”

Natasha gives no warning and slams a thick dildo into your aching cunt. A scream is torn from your lips. 

“Yeah, you like my cock fucking you, don’t you? Such a good little slut for me. Gonna make you cum all over my cock!”

You can’t find the words to respond, her fucking has reduced you to a mess of moans and whines of pleasure. Eyes rolling back in your head as she pounds your pussy mercilessly with her strap-on, you feel your stomach tighten drawing closer to your orgasm. 

Natasha’s moans mix with your, the strap on hitting her clit bring her closer to the edge. 

“Cum for me my little slut, I wanna see you cum all over my cock. Cum… now!”

“Mistress!” you scream, gripping the ropes as your body convulses around the pounding dildo you orgasm wrecking your body so hard you squirt out onto the mat. 

Natasha can barely catch you before you both are sliding to the mat in a sweaty heap. 

“Fuck Nat… rough enough?” you say, panting on the mat.

She smiles down at you, “You love it.”

“I do, but damn, everything hurts.”

She kisses you on your forehead, “Come on, I’ll rub some aloe on your ass but I’m far from done with you. I didn’t even get to cum.”


	26. I Put A Spell on You - Wanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Reader make sweet love.

“I put a spell on you, and now your mine…” Wanda sings, stalking towards you. 

You let out a giggle from you spot on her bed, watching her performance. She waves her fingers around, sending red light weaving around her hands before sending it your way. You let out a small gasp feeling the warmth of her magic ghosting across your skin.

“Wanda…” you moan her name, arching into the sweet caress of her magic.

She crawls onto the bed, kissing a path up your body, stopping at the center of your legs to press a kiss to your clit. This causes you to whine, your fingers twisting in the sheets and hips bucking towards her face.

Enjoying your reaction, Wanda stays between your legs, running her tongue up and down your slit. She moans into your cunt at the sweet taste of you juices. Licking and sucking at your clit, running her tongue up and down the folds of your cunt, Wanda focuses her full attention on bring you the ultimate pleasure. 

“Wanda… shit… yes! Eat my pussy! Mmm, so damn good.” 

You cry, grinding your hips against her mouth, seeking out more pleasure. But Wanda stops, she pulls completely away from your pussy, moving all the way up your body to press her lips to yours. You can taste yourself on her lips and moan into the kiss, wrapping your arms around her neck to pull her closer to you.

Wanda’s hands roam your body; going down to your legs and grasping you by the thighs and making you wrap your legs around her waist. Her cunt pressed right against your and slowly she begins to grind against you.

You both moan in pleasure, hips moving in perfect unison. You slid your hands down her back to grasp her ass, giving the plump globes a firm squeeze.

“Wanda… fuck…” you moan into the kiss.

She nips at your bottom lip, thrusting faster as her clit bumps repeatedly over yours. The room fills with the sounds of skin slapping together and muffled moans. You dig your nails into her flesh as you feel your orgasm build.

You break the kiss, tossing your head back, “Oh God! Wanda, I’m gonna cum. Fuck, I’m gonna cum!”

Wanda buries her head in the crook of your neck, “Cum for me… cum for me, my love.”

“To-together, I want us to cum together…” you cry out, bucking harder against Wanda.

She moans, biting your neck as the rhythm of your thrusts become erratic and uneven. 

The room fills with the sounds of you and Wanda riding the waves of your orgasms, hips grinds to prolong your release. 

“That’s it sweet girl, cum for me. I love watching you come undone for me.” Wanda whispers in your ear.

You cling to her shaking from the force of your orgasm. “God… I love you Wanda… so much… love you…”

“I love you too.” She presses a kiss to your forehead.


	27. Don't Tease - Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Threesome, anal sex, double penetration

Natasha rolls her eyes at the two super soldiers currently pouting like a bunch of toddlers.

“Oh grow up. She has a celebrity crush, big deal. It’s not like she is out stalking him or trying to sleep with him. He is just a fantasy lover, completely harmless, everyone has one.”

“We should be enough to satisfy any fantasy she has. Inside and outside the bedroom.” Bucky grunts out.

Natasha groans, scrunching her face, “Okay, gross. But seriously, lighten up and get over it.”

She turns on her heel and walks away leaving the men to brood. Steve and Bucky remain glaring at you as you gush over the actor with Wanda. They hate seeing you gush over the man, they refuse to even acknowledge his name. They hate the fact that you coo and make “heart-eyes” over this man who’s not them. 

“I can’t take any more. We gotta do something Steve.”

“Agree.”

They move to the sofa to stand behind you and they each grab you under the arms and lift you up. Bucky takes you and slings you over his shoulder, “Okay, that’s enough of that little girl. Time to go home.”

Wanda laughs, “Have fun!”

You look up at her grinning, “I plan on it!”

Once you are back in your apartment, Bucky tosses you onto the bed and both men glare down at you,

“You did that on purpose didn’t you Doll?” Steve questions with a raised eye brow.

You blink innocently, “Whatever do you mean Captain Rogers?”

“Watch it Doll,” Bucky warns, “you know very well what Steve's talking about. You purposely tried to make us jealous.”

You flash them a devilish grin, “And it worked didn’t it. I knew you hate when I watch anything involving…”

“Don’t say his name.” Steve growls.

You roll your eyes, “See, just mentioning him gets you worked up. I just wanted to mess with you a little bit, not trying to make you jealous just tease you a little. The whole jealousy thing over one actor is a bit much. You two know I’m yours and no one else’s.”

Bucky and Steve strip off their shirts grinning down at you, “Damn straight. But I think you need a little reminding.” Bucky says crawling onto the bed. 

Steve stands back, watching Bucky take control, capturing your lips in a heated kiss and quiet literally ripping your clothes off. Steve strips off the rest of his clothes, gently stroking his cock at the sight before him. He loves the sight of your body writhing beneath Bucky, nipples pert and begging for attention. He can already see you fold glistening with your arousal. 

Steve can’t hold back, he needs to taste you.

You moan feeling Bucky’s beard rubbing over your skin. His mouth moves down to your breasts, digging his fingers into the plump flesh of your tits.

“Fuck Doll, love these tits, so fucking perfect.”

You run your fingers through his hair, tugging at the strands, “Bucky…” you whine when he tongue flicks over one of your hard nubs.

The bed dips down as Steve crawls up, moving between your legs. He places your legs on his shoulders and dives in, licking and sucking on your dripping cunt.

“Fuck! Bucky, Steve! Oh God! YES!”

Bucky lifts his head from your breast, “See, only we can give you this pleasure,” he pinches your nipples, “only we can take your body to such heights, give you all that you need… all you desire. Remember that Darling.”

You arch your back, mewling in need, “Bucky… please… Steve… Oh God!”

Steve thrusts his tongue in and out of your cunt like as if it is his cock. He fingers your ass slowly, teasingly. Driving you mad with lust.

“OH FUCK! Fuck me! Steve, Bucky! I need it! I need your cocks please!” you scream, begging them.

Bucky and Steve pull back, making you whine in the loss. Bucky lays back on the bed, dragging you with him so your back it to his chest. Steve takes the lube and pours it all over his and Bucky’s cocks. 

Bucky slowly sinks his cock into your ass, stopping to give you a chance to adjust once he has bottomed out. Steve follows, pushing his cock into your wet cunt, deliciously stretching your cunt wide open. 

They pause, waiting for you to give them the go that you are okay. All you can manage is a small nod of your head and both men take no mercy.

They relentlessly pound into you, holding your legs apart for better access. One of Steve’s hands wraps lightly around your neck, just barely cutting off your air supply. Your eyes roll back into your head, and you are left giving silent screams, completely submitting to Steve and Bucky’s control.

“Fuck Doll… I love fucking this pussy. Squeezing my cock so tight. Buck, how’s her ass?”

“God Damn Steve, I can’t hold it. I’m gonna fuckin’ blow.”

“Ye-yess…” you whimper out, 

“You cum first Doll… cum for Steve and I. Let us feel you cum around us.” Bucky grunts in your ear and that’s all it takes.

Your body convulses around their cocks. Bucky holds you tight to keep you in place as they fuck your through your orgasm. Bucky and Steve are not far behind you, their own releases hitting them hard. Their cocks pulsing, throbbing inside your pussy and ass as they fill you with their cum before collapsing to the bed.

The three of you lay sprawled out on the bed gasping for air. Bucky turns to look at you, “Don’t… tease… us… again…”


	28. Doctor and Nurses 1/3 - Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where the Avengers are doctors at America's most prestigious hospital. A new nurse comes in and catches the eye of one Dr. James Barnes, and the attraction is mutual. Now they work together and try to keep things completely professional... Let's see how that goes for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in two parts because it got really long! I really hope you enjoy reading! Because I'm having a blast writing it!

"And here is the nurses' station, obviously." The head nurse, Maria Hill points out as she finishes giving you the tour of the hospital, and the ER, where you will be working.

When you get to the desk area, there are two women sitting there working on the computer. One has a rust shade of red to her hair, wearing black scrubs that have red detail along the hem and white spider webs all over. The other has more of an auburn color to her hair and wearing Harry Potter theme scrubs.

"Ah good, just the two ladies I was looking for."

They look up and smile,

"Hello Maria." They say in unison.

She smiles with a nod of her head, "Natasha, Wanda, I would like for you to meet the newest member of our little, dysfunctional family, Rachel Cox."

You give them a small wave and a smile, "Hello."

The one in the Harry Potter scrubs stands up and holds her hand out to you, "Hi, I'm Wanda. Welcome to Stark Hospital."

"Thank you."

The other woman, who by process of elimination you figure to be Natasha, sends a nod your way, "Hey."

Maria clears her throat to get your attention.

"Now that you have been introduced, Rachel since it's your first week here, I would like for you to shadow both Natasha and Wanda this week. I know you've worked in the ER before but…"

"But every hospital is different. I understand and it sounds like a good idea. Plus I learn better by seeing and then doing. This will help me fall into the routine around here quickly."

Maria smiles, "Good. So, I'll leave you and let you get to work. Good luck Rachel."

She leaves and you are awkwardly left standing there with Wanda and Natasha closely observing you.

You cock an eyebrow at them, "What? Is this the point where you try to intimidate me or start some weird "initiation" for the newbie?"

The two women blink at you for a minute before breaking out in laughter, "No, nothing like that, promise. Just trying to get a read on you is all. Sometimes when a new nurse or doctor arrives, we can just kind of tell they're not going to last long. So we just…" Wanda starts before being interrupted by someone coming up to the desk.

"Good Morning Romanoff, Wanda and… who are you?"

A blond man, tall about 6'0 or taller turns to you and you can see his gorgeous blue eyes scanning over you with curiosity.

"Oh, I'm Rachel. I just started here today. Nice to meet you…"

"Steve Rogers. Pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"Steve doesn't usually work the emergency room rotation. What brings you down here today Rogers?" Natasha says, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

Steve rolls his eyes at her, "If you must know Romanoff, I'm filling in for Clint for a couple of hours. He called and said there was an emergency at the kid's school and he had to go there before coming in."

You notice how this seems to catch Natasha attention and she sits up straight, "What? What happened? What's wrong? Why didn't he call me?" she questions, panic starting to bubble up in her.

She pulls out her phone to check and see if there were any missed calls from this Clint guy.

Wanda places a hand on her shoulder, "Nat, breath. I'm sure everything is fine. Right Steve?"

She narrows her eyes at Steve who shifts uncomfortably under her gaze, "Uh, yeah. It, it wasn't a bad emergency, at least not with the kids. Something going on with the school itself, like a pipe burst or something. They had to dismiss early and since you are still on call, they called Clint and Clint was going to pick them up and take the kids to his parents place before coming in. Sorry. I thought you knew already."

Natasha lets out a huff, "Fuck you Rogers for scaring me like that. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go call Clint and make sure everything really is okay. I need to hear it from him."

Wanda moves around the desk and nudges you slightly "Come on Rachel, you can follow me first, I have to make rounds and check up on the patients who stayed overnight. You can help me with that."

You give her a smile, and nod to Steve and Natasha before following behind Wanda."

"Um, Wanda, if its okay, can I ask who Clint is and what is he to Natasha?"

She laughs, "Oh, you'd find out soon anyway. Clint is the main ER doctor, brilliant guy, a little aloof and a joker, but he's great at his job. He and Natasha are married, but Natasha kept her maiden name for work."

"Oh, okay then. And Dr. Rogers, if he isn't usually the ER doctor, what area does he work in?"

"Steve is, well have you ever seen the show House?"

You nod, "Yeah, used to be one of my favorite shows."

"Steve is like House, just minus the asshole and drug addict part. He floats around to different departments that he is able to help out in. Tony Stark, the one who founded this hospital, him and Steve work close together. Tony tends to call Steve "Captain" because he looks over everyone, makes sure everything is running smoothly."

"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, I'll take you around during lunch and introduce you to everyone. Or at least the main group who basically helped build this place and make it what it is now."

"You mean the best hospital in America with all top doctors in their field?"

She laughs, "Yeah that. Alright, enough talking, let's get to work."

Wanda shows you around, taking you to different rooms, informing you on why they are they, the next step in their treatments or working getting them discharged. She lets you take the lead after the first couple of rooms, standing back to watch how you work and interact with the patients. And so far with what she has seen, she is very pleased.

You seem to catch on rather quickly and Wanda feels confident that it won't take you long at all to adapt to the new environment.

After making the rounds, Wanda passes you off to Natasha so you can follow her in the check in process. Calling a patient back, getting the height and weight, medical history, prescriptions list, and so on. Once more, you picked up quick on the process and Natasha was able to step back and let you go on your own so she could go help out Wanda, Steve and some of the other nurses when an ambulance came in.

As it turns out, you are quick to pick up on how they run things in the emergency room; you only had to shadow Natasha and Wanda for two days before they let you go on your own. For the rest of the week, you meld in with the rest of the staff, being introduced to just about everyone like Bruce who head the medical labs, Sam the hospital psychiatrist, Clint the ER doctor, Pietro (Wanda's brother) who is an anesthesiologist, Rhodey who is a physical therapist, and Tony with his wife Pepper who the ones who head the whole hospital. According to Wanda, you've met most of the more important people of the hospital; except for one man who has been off on vacation but is set to return soon. For some reason, Wanda and Natasha are really excited to introduce you to him, though they won't tell you his name.

The start of your third week at the hospital finds you situated at the nurse's station, making yourself busy putting in patient's information into the computers system. You even work on updating the files of ones that had already been in the system but just discharged. You are so caught up in your work; you do not realize that another has joined you at the desk.

"Oh, hello there; I've never seen you here before. Are you new?"

A gruff voice comes from in front of you causing your head to jerk up and you come face to face with single handedly the most gorgeous man you have ever laid your eyes on. The man standing there is tall with bright, steel grey-blue eyes, long chestnut brown hair that is pulled back out of his face. The scrubs he's wearing does nothing to conceal his fit physic, his muscle practically bulging behind the shirt. Like, did he purposefully get a size too small?

"Hello, anyone in there?" he asks, waving a hand in front of your face.

You blink rapidly, shaking your head to bring you out of your daze,

"Huh?" yeah, real articulate there Rachel.

"I asked if you were new here." He repeats, laughing and giving you a wide smile that causes your heart to flutter.

You give him a shy smile, "Oh, um, yeah kind of. I started three weeks ago, so still fairly new."

He leans against the desk, smiling so wide his eyes crinkle up in a way you just find adorable, "Nice. You like it here so far? Everyone treating you okay?"

"Yeah, everyone is great. I'm loving it here, so happy I was hired on." you reply with a smile.

"Is this your first hospital or…?"

"No, I just moved to New York, transferring hospitals. I'm Rachel Cox by the way."

He holds a hand out to you, "Pleasure to meet you Rachel, I'm Dr. James Barnes."

"It's a pleasure to meet you James. Are you another ER doctor or a part of a different department?"

"No, I'm actually co- head of the Neurology department."

Your eyes go wide, "Really?! But you look so young!"

James bows his head in embarrassment, "Heh, yeah, I get that a lot. I'm actually 35, but I'm good at what I do."

You lean closer to him, resting your chin in your hand, elbow propped up on the deck, "I would say so, to achieve so much at a young age."

He chuckles, rubbing his neck, but before he can respond, Clint come up to the desk,

"Oh, hey Buck, glad you're here, I need you to come take a look at someone who just came in, massive car wreck. Hoping you can see what damage might be to the brain."

James, or Buck, as Clint calls him, breaks eye contact with you, to give his complete attention to Clint and listening to the patient's details. The walk away, leaving you staring longingly at Bucky's back, giving a small sigh.

"I do hope it's Bucky your ogling and not my husband."

Natasha's voice comes from behind you causing you to jump, the chair goes sliding out from under you and you hit the floor.

"Ow." You wince, slowly trying to stand up.

Natasha reaches a hand out to help you up, "Sorry didn't mean to scare you that much. Well, I did if it was Clint you were eye-fucking. Was it?"

You rub you sore bottom, "No Natasha, I wasn't eye fucking your husband. I wasn't eye fucking anyone."

She scoffs; rolling her eyes and pulls the desk chair back up for you to sit in, taking a seat next to you,

"Yeah, right, I don't believe that for a second. You were making goo-goo eyes at someone, now who was it?"

You put your head down, and mumble out a name hoping she didn't here you. Unfortunately for you, Natasha has the hearing of a dog,

"Bucky! You were ogling Bucky!" she exclaims with a laugh.

You cover her mouth and look around, hoping no one heard her, "SHH! Would you keep it down please? And he told me his name was James, where does Bucky come in?"

"His middle name is Buchanan; Bucky was just a childhood nickname that stuck around. At least that what he says." she scoots closer to you, propping her chin on her hand, "But you finally met Bucky huh? Good, Wanda and I have been dying to introduce you two. So, what do you think of him. Cute huh?"

"Nat, he's so pretty it hurts. How can a man be that gorgeous and be real?!" you whine, leaning over on her.

Natasha laughs at you and pushes you away, "Yeah, he is quite the looker. He can get most of the staff wrapped around his finger just from smiling at him."

That makes your face fall into a slight scowl, brows furrowed you sit up straight in the chair, "So what, he's a player?"

Natasha lets out a snort, "Bucky? Hell no. He's just one of those natural flirts who don't realize they're flirting, and no one here really takes it seriously. No, Bucky's too sweet of a guy to try and play anyone or do anyone dirty while in a relationship."

You visibly relax at Natasha's words, and get set to go back to working on updating files. You think Natasha is about to make her rounds or something, but she doesn't leave. She stays there staring at you until you finally turn back around,

"What? Is something on my face?"

"You know, Bucky is single." She comments, lightly nudging you to get a reaction out of you, "you're single too aren't you?"

Bowing your head, you pick at a random tread on your pants, knowing exactly what she is trying to get at.

"Yeah…why?"

"When was the last time you went out on a date?"

You stop to think, using your fingers to count the months since your last date. Natasha sighs at how long it is taking you,

"Okay, that right there tells me it's been too long. Why don't you ask Bucky out?"

You snort out a laugh, looking at the red head like she has lost her damn mind, "Are you crazy? I just met him! I'm not going to ask him out. No, just no. Let me get to know him a little more first before I even consider asking him out on a date. Plus, what is the chance he even likes me; you said it yourself that he's a natural flirt."

Natasha just shrugs, "Fine, not a date then what about hanging out in a group setting? Then it wouldn't be just the two of you. Less room for awkward silences and whatnot that makes a first date bad. Like at that cookout Wanda's having? Perfect chance for you to get to know Dr. Barnes more and see test the waters to see if a first date would be possible."

Thinking it over, that's not a bad idea. It would be less awkward than just asking him out an hour after meeting him or something like that.

"Okay, I'll give it a shot… if he's even there."

Natasha doesn't get a chance to respond when the sounds of an ambulances siren can be heard and the two of you jump into action, racing off to where you are needed.

The ER seems to pick up after that, some accident that you were brave enough to ask about, had sent multiple people in to the ER along with the other people come in for any and every problem. You barely got a moments rest to breath, much less time to think about anything other than saving a person's life.

Finally your shift has come to an end and you can get ready to leave for the day. That is until Maria catches you,

"Hey Rachel, glad I caught you before you left, I need to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?" you ask, finish packing you stuff up and giving her your full attention.

"How comfortable are you in switching and working in different departments?"

This perks you up, instantly becoming interested and excited, "It doesn't bother me at all. I've worked different areas before at my previous hospital and loved every moment. Why?"

" Good", Maria laughs at your enthusiasm, "So, one of the nurses up in neurology is going to have to go on maternity leave earlier than expected, so I'm going to have you start there. You will shadow Nurse Jean Gray, just for a day or so and learn the ropes there. Not sure how long you'll be up there just yet, but if you can start tomorrow, that'd be great."

You are practically vibrating with excitement, "Great! I'm looking forward to it!"

"Great. Have a nice night, I'll send you a message about what time you need to be in Neurology."

Maria waves you off and turns to leave, returning to her work.

"What is this about you going to Neurology?"

You let out a small scream and turn around, a hand on your chest, "For fuck's sake! You and Natasha both are going to give me a heart attack if you keep sneaking up on me!"

Wanda laughs, "Sorry. But seriously, what's this about you going to Neurology?"

"Maria said that she wanted me to cover for a nurse is going on maternity leave, so I'm going to be up there for a while."

The brunette nods, "Oh, nice. Guess you're looking forward to being with Bucky, huh?"

You tilt your head at her, "Huh?"

She laughs, "Natasha told me about the crush you have of one Dr. James Barnes, and since he is the co-head of the neurology department…"

Her voice trails off and your eyes go wide, "Oh SHIT! I didn't even think of that! And it's not a crush! I don't even know the guy to say I have a crush on him. I don't want to base it all on looks."

"Hmm, I get that. But this will give you a chance to know him and see if there is a crush."

"I guess you're right," you say, shrugging your bag up on your shoulders, "but honestly, I don't really want to think about it right now. I just want to focus on being mentally prepared for tomorrow, and I'll go from there. Well, I'm out of here, see you later!"

"Night! Oh, remember we have to get together and talk about the cookout."

"Okay! We'll talk sometime tomorrow if I get a chance."

You wave and head out, ready to get home, eat and crash. And that is exactly what you do; picking up some take out to eat at home, shower and the second your head hit the pillow, you are dead asleep.

The next morning you arrive at the hospital early and ready to go, heading up to Neurology to check in and meet Jean Gray, plus anyone one else that you'll be working with for the next couple of weeks.

"Rachel? What are you doing up here?"

Dr. Barnes' voice greets your ears as you get off the elevator to find him standing at the front desk with a beautiful woman with long red hair,

You give them both a smile, "Well good morning to you too Dr. Barnes, Maria moved me up here for a while, fill in for the one going on maternity leave."

He shoots a look at who you are guessing to be Jean Gray, "I thought Katherine didn't have to go on leave for another month? Is something wrong?"

"High blood pressure, doctor though it'd be best to put Kitty on leave early with minimum bed rest, trying to avoid permanent bed rest until the baby gets here. So for now… Nurse Rachel, right?"

"Rachel Cox, nice to meet you, Jean?" you say holding a hand out to the red head.

"Pleasure," she responds, shaking your hand, "Rachel will be joining us. She is going to be shadowing me for today."

Bucky glances over at you, "No, um, you're busy enough, she can stay with me. I mean Kitty was the main nurse I worked with while you work with Dr. Shuri, I can show Rachel the ropes and let you focus on your job."

Jean looks hesitant, eyes shifting back and forth, "Are you sure Dr. Barnes. I have no problem at all with showing Rachel around."

"Jean, it's fine," Bucky says, reassuring the other nurse, "plus, you know I'm picky about how things are done, I can show her better than you."

He turns to you, "Come on Rachel, let's go talk in my office."

"Okay Dr. Barnes." You give Jean a small wave, and follow behind Bucky.

He stops, meeting your eyes, and says, "Bucky… call me Bucky."

"Bucky."

He flashes you a mega watt smile, guiding you to his office. As he sits behind his desk and motions for you to sit in a chair in front of the desk, "Well Ms Cox, seems we'll be working together now, spending some a lot of time together for a while."

"I guess so. So, what do you want me to know?"

Bucky spends the next 15 minutes or so explaining how he did things on his part of the office, what your responsibilities working with him, and so on. Then he takes you around to show you where everything is, which rooms are his; anything and everything you needed to know or see. You are completely excited to work with Bucky, not only is he nice to look at, but he is so smart and you can just see the passion he has for his profession. It makes him even more attractive in your eyes.

Watching Bucky in action is even more incredible than hearing him talk about work. Being in the room with him when he is meeting with patients, you get to see the care and comfort he gives to each person, no matter age or diagnosis. It is truly a heartwarming sight.

"You are wonderful with your patients Dr. Barnes." You comment after one particular patient, an elderly woman in the beginning stages of Dementia. "It's incredible watching you with them. It's almost like the more people you see the more caring you become when there are doctors who become somewhat cynical or detached the longer they work practice."

You see a light pink tint cross Bucky's cheeks. He clears his throat, "Um, t-thanks."

You smile at the fact that you have him flustered, but don't call him out on it, instead you change topic, "Hey, want to head down to the cafeteria and get something to eat? I'm starving!"

"Yeah, sure, just let me submit this and we can head down."

The smile Bucky flashes your way sends your heart into a flutter. God, how can one man be so gorgeous?! It's just not fair for one man to be so good looking! Everything about him screams adorable puppy in human form but also master of fucking you into a stupor. His fingers alone give you thoughts that are not of the innocent kind.

With a shake of your head, you quickly turn and leave the room before you could possibly make a fool out of yourself and say something completely inappropriate.

You rush to the bathroom, locking yourself in, and take a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm down.

'Damn hormones. I'm at work, could you let me get through work and be professional before you give all kind of dirty thoughts? I can't afford to go through work with wet panties on!' you mentally scold yourself.

A soft knock raps on the door, "Rachel, are you okay in there? Jean said she saw you run in here."

Bucky's voice comes from the other side and you can hear the concern in his voice that makes your smile a little.

"I'm fine. Um, just give me a moment and I'll be right out."

Giving your hands a quick wash and making sure you didn't look too flushed from all the naughty thoughts you've been having.

Taking a deep breath, you open the bathroom door to find Bucky standing there with a smile on his face,

"Ready?" he asks, holding his arm out for you to take.

"Ready."

You place your hand in the crook of his elbow and let Bucky guild you down to the cafeteria.

"Why don't you go find us a table and I'll get us something to eat? What would you like?" Bucky offers, catching you off guard.

You stare up at him shocked, "Oh, you don't have to do that, I can get my own…""

"No, no, let me please. This is my way of thanking you for doing such an amazing job and taking over for Kitty on such short notice. Please?"

You bite your lower lip, and giving him a slight nod, "O-okay." You mumble. "Um, I'm not picky. I'll just eat whatever you get."

Bucky nods and heads off to get some food for you both while you head to get an empty table.

While waiting for Bucky, Wanda and Natasha sit down at the table,

"Hey, are you not eating? That's not good, you need to eat. Here take some of my food." Wanda scolds, offering up some of her sandwich.

You laugh, "Wanda I'm going to eat. You keep your food."

"Then where is yours?"

You point to Bucky who seems to sense the attention that is now on him and turns around and smile, giving Wanda and Natasha a small wave.

Natasha cocks an eyebrow at you, "What's that about?"

"Nothing, he's just being nice." You tell them, focusing on the table.

"Right…" they say at the same time.

Bucky picks that moment to get to the table and put the plate of food down in front of you, taking a seat right beside you.

"Hi Nat, Wanda, how are you ladies?"

"We're good, wanting to catch up with Rachel, but we can do that later since you guys seem to be having a little lunch together. Nat, let's go sit somewhere else and leave them to have their moment."

Wanda says, standing up with Natasha following, "Yeah. Call us later. Bye."

The two women take off, leaving you and Bucky confused,

"What was that about?"

You just shrug, "I don't know, in the three weeks I've been here I have already figured out that those two are very weird. But anyway, what's for lunch?"

The two of you enjoy a nice little lunch, taking and laughing, sharing little information about yourselves. This time with Bucky, getting to know him as both Doctor Barnes and just Bucky, it only serves to strengthen the little crush you have developing. He just has this aura about him that draws you in and makes him hard to resist.

When you finish eating, Bucky has your plate and going to throw away the trash and is back before you can react.

"I could've gotten it."

"Doll, I was trying to be a gentleman. Just let me"

You roll your eyes, but smile at the nickname; he is not helping the growing crush at all.

"Fine, have it your way. But next time, I'll get lunch." You say, walking out of the cafeteria.

Bucky jogs up next to you, "Next time?"

You side eye him, "What are we not going to be eating in the cafeteria together anymore? Was this just a onetime thing to throw me off? Make me think you're a nice guy and then tomorrow I come in and find out your really a prick with a stick up his ass?"

Bucky tosses his back laughing, catching the eyes of the people getting out of the elevator, "No. I try to not be an asshole. Alright, how about we switch off? Take turns getting lunch?"

"That works for me!"

The rest of the day goes by in a flash. But unfortunately the day does not end on a high note like you would have liked.

The last patient of the day is a 75 year old woman coming in for testing to find the cause of memory loss and mood changes. That is not the problem; the problem was the woman's daughter who spent the whole appointment flirting with Bucky.

Fluttering her eye lashes, pushing her breasts out to try and get him to look down her shirt. She constantly takes any chance to touch Bucky's hand or rub up against him, and it is starting to piss you off. You'd think she'd be more concerned for her elderly mother and not trying to fuck the doctor.

"MRS. Davidson, if you would like, you can sit out in the waiting room _with your husband_ while Dr. Barnes finishes up with the examination. And then he can talk to you and your _husband_ after?" you say with a forced smile, trying to play nice nurse and not jealous nurse.

"Then you should leave too!"

"I'm the nurse!"

"Your eye-fucking him just as much as I am." she crosses her arms, smirking thinking she had one-up you.

While you are glaring at the daughter, you miss the look of that crosses Bucky's face, but he is not happy with the way the patients daughter is talking to you.

"Mrs. Davidson, I think it would be better for you to not be in here right now. Let me to my job."

"But, my mother…"

The woman's mother speaks up, not even trying to sugar coat things for her daughter, "Lisa, go to the waiting room with Mike. Dr. Barnes is trying to focus and you are making him uncomfortable with your constant flirting. Really child, have you no shame. You're married and clearly these two are in a relationship, she has every right to eye-fuck her boyfriend. Now go."

Lisa huffs and stomps out of the room with you and Bucky left embarrassed at the older woman's words.

"Sorry about her. I love her, but sometimes you just have to be straightforward to get the point across. Oh, and don't try to deny you being in a relationship, or at lease courting. I might have a few screws loose but I'm not blind, I can see you like each other. Now, Dr. Barnes let's get this show on the road."

After that awkward encounter, you can't seem to meet Bucky's gaze. You don't know about him, because you have never been great at reading if someone likes you, but if a 75 year old woman with the beginning stages of Alzheimer's can pick up that you like Bucky then, damn how obvious are you?

Once you are free, you rush to try and leave, hopefully without another run in with Bucky. But of course luck is not on your side.

"Hey, Rachel, can I talk to you a second?"

You can't pick up on his mood from his straight face and his voice betrays nothing. You know for sure he is going to make you go back to the emergency room and have Maria send someone else.

"Dr. Barnes, I'm so sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to start anything. I could just tell she was crossing a line with you and…"

Bucky holds a hand up to silence you. A small smile plays at the edge of his lips, making you relax a little.

"I wanted to thank you Rachel. I was about to say something to her but you beat me too it."

You feel your body heat up at his words and look down, "Oh, um, you're welcome. I guess. I still feel like I should apologize for um…"

"For eye-fucking me?" he offers up with a chuckle.

"Yeah… um…"

He just waves it off. "Don't worry about it. If you need to apologize than I do too cause I've been picturing you naked all dame day. Had to fight off a boner when I was you bend over, got a good look at your ass. Damn doll you got a fine ass on you."

You and Bucky burst out laughing, and you instantly relax, "Well then, you can keep looking at my ass and I can keep imagining how big your dick is. Sound like a good deal."

Bucky steps closer to you, pinning you against the wall, "I had something else in mind actually."

His head dips down, nose brushing against yours, and just his lips touches yours, his cell phone blares through the room causing you both to jump away from each other in surprise.

"Damn it… What?! Oh Steve…"

You take this chance to grab your bag and make a bee line for the door, "Bye Dr. Barnes, see you tomorrow!"

"No, wait! Rachel! Fuck!"

You run away, heart pounding from the close encounter with Bucky. Oh God!

Well, you can't say your job or personal life is boring anymore. This job just got so much more interesting.


	29. Doctors and Nurses (2/3) - Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where the Avengers are doctors at America's most prestigious hospital. A new nurse comes in and catches the eye of one Dr. James Barnes, and the attraction is mutual. Now they work together and try to keep things completely professional... Let's see how that goes for them.

The next morning, you walk into the hospital with your head held high and a smile on your face. After that close encounter with Bucky, you have been riding high. And soon you hope to be riding Bucky.

"Good morning Jean!" you cheer with a bright smile.

The red head returns your smile and greeting, "Good morning Rachel. Dr. Barnes asked me to let you know he is waiting for you in his office."

"Okay, thank you! Have a nice day!"

Jean sends you a wave as you pass, making your way to Bucky's office. The thought of seeing him sooner than you thought, before work, sends jolts of excitement through your body. You are ready for anything that Bucky has to send your way.

Or so you think

You gently rap on his door, "Dr. Barnes?"

"Come in."

With a deep breath to calm your rapid heartbeat, you open the door and there you find Bucky leaning on his desk. His arms crossed across his chest, causing his shirt to strain against his bulging muscles. Your heart flutters at the sight but you try and play it cool and calm.

"You wanted to see me Dr. Barnes?" you ask in a mock timid voice, trying to act innocent though the smile on your face is anything but innocent.

"Shut the door."

You do as he says before leaning back against the wood to help keep you up right. The look of Bucky standing there before you, looking so damn sexy with that brow cocked, hair hanging down over his shoulders, and fuck how can he make scrubs look good? There is some major tingling going on below the belt.

Bucky crooks two fingers at you, signaling you to come closer to him. Once you are within reach, Bucky wraps an arm around you waist and pulls you in close. The hand on your waist slides down cupping your ass in his palm and giving your ass a hard squeeze. You let out a squeak feeling his already hard cock pressing against your stomach. His free hand wraps around the back of your neck, gripping your hair to jerk your head back and making your gasp out.

"Bucky…" you breathe out, placing your hands on his shoulders for leverage.

"I've thought about this all night." His voice gruff, laced with desire.

You don't get a chance to question what he meant; Bucky dips his head down, molding his lips to yours, wasting no time to push his tongue past your lips, and completely dominating your mouth.

A soft moan rumbles from the back of your throat and you melt into his body. Your arms wind around his neck; fingers carding through his hair and tugging lightly causing him to growl into the searing kiss.

He releases his hold on your hair to grip your ass, lifting you up to turn around to sit you down on the desk, standing right between your legs.

"God, I need you so bad." He mumbles against your lips.

A small whimper falls from your lips as you press yourself closer to him, cursing the clothes separating your bodies.

"Yes, Bucky. Please."

Good lord, this man knows how to kiss.

Bucky presses up into the center of your legs, grinding his hardened cock against your cunt.

You can feel your pussy clench in need, soaking through your panties with each thrust of his hips and his cock rubbing right over your clit.

Your nails dig into his back, moving your hips to meet his every movement. Fuck, just a little more and…

A gentle knock on the door has you and Bucky quickly jerk apart,

"Dr. Barnes? Is Rachel still in there with you? Patients are starting to come in, we need to start getting them back."

Buck clears his throat, "Uh, um, ye-yeah! She's in here. We were uh, just finishing up."

"Okay, I'll go let the front know."

You hear her walk away, but neither of you move from your spots. God damn it! Jean, seriously?! Worst… timing… EVER!

How are you supposed to work like this? Worked up and on the brink on orgasm. In the words of Blanch Devereaux you're "wound up tighter than a girdle on a Baptist minister's wife at an all-you-can-eat pancake breakfast." All thanks to Dr. Barnes and his amazing lips, plus that cock of his. Fuck, he's packing!

He clears his throat, "I guess we should get to work?"

You stare up at Bucky with a glazed over look in your eyes, "Yeah, guess you're right."

Bucky takes a step back, allowing you the space to get up off the desk and straighten out your clothes and hair. You glance over at Bucky and giggle, seeing him struggle to hide his erection.

"You might want to do something about that before you go meet with patients, Dr. Barnes."

Bucky glares at you, "Oh hush you. Not like you can claim you are unaffected by what happened."

You grin, crossing your arms, "I'm not going to deny it at all. I'll admit you got me all worked up Dr. Barnes." You walk towards him, stopping short of being pressed up against him.

Running your hands over his chest, you can feel his muscles ripple beneath his shirt,

"I'm not going to deny that you got my all hot and bothered Dr. Barnes. But the difference between you being aroused and me, I can easily hide how wet I am. No one's going to be able to see how absolutely soaked my panties are. No one's going to be able to tell how badly I need to be bent over and fucked nice and hard like the bad girl I am."

Bucky groans, dropping his head to rest on your forehead, "You are and evil woman. An absolute menace."

You laugh, pushing away from Bucky and heading to the door, "Better take care of that hard on before seeing to patients Dr. Barnes, I don't think some of them would be too happy about you waltzing in there with that leading the way."

Your laugh echoes behind you as you leave and make your way to collect the first patient of the day.

Jean is standing at the desk when you approach and she sends a smile your way,

"You and Dr. Barnes seem to be getting along."

"Yeah, he's nice. I think I'm going to like working with him." You say, picking up the first file.

"Yeah, I bet."

You cock your head to the side, looking at her, "What do you mean?"

She shakes her head, "Oh nothing. It's just…"

"Just what Nurse Gray?"

Jean smiles at you, "Well, your make-ups just a little smudged and you kind of have sex hair going on."

Your eyes widen comically, making Jean laugh,

"Calm down, just run to the bathroom and get fixed up before you get the first patient. Besides, there is no rule against fraternizing with co-workers. I mean, you've met Natasha and Clint. My husband works in the hospital too. Just watch the time and don't do that while on the clock."

You look down, embarrassed, feeling like a teen getting caught by her parents making out with a boy who wasn't supposed to be in your room.

"Right. Thanks. I'll, uh, I'll be right back."

You rush off to the bathroom to get fixed up; running your fingers through your hair trying to make it look more presentable. With a wet towel, you correct the smudges to your lip gloss.

Should you tell Bucky that he is probably wearing lip gloss? Nah, payback for him not telling you that you had sex hair.

Plastering a smile on your face, you head out to start the day, calling back the first patient of the day, and preparing them for a follow up appointment.

When you meet up with Bucky to tell him about the first person he has to see, you keep a straight face, giving nothing away and keeping it completely professional; even keeping a good distance between you and him.

Your behavior has Bucky looking at you strangely, probably wondering what happened and what caused the sudden change in your behavior towards him. But you give him no time to question you, walking off to prepare his next patient.

This is how the remaining of the morning goes for you and Bucky; leaving Bucky to be beyond frustrated with your behavior. The first chance he has, he is going to corner you and force you to tell him what is wrong with you.

He doesn't get this chance until lunch time, and even then you do not make it easy on him to hunt you down. He catches you, just as you're making your way to the elevator and heading to the cafeteria.

"Rachel! Rachel wait up!" Bucky calls, running for the elevator before it can close.

He rushed in, just in time, panting. You refuse to look at him, staring straight ahead at the closed doors and willing the elevator to go faster.

"Hey, Rachel. What's wrong? What's with the cold shoulder?"

You simply shake your head, arms crossed over your chest. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Bucky huff, head falling.

"Seriously, Rach, tell me what happened. Please?"

Still you say nothing.

Bucky huffs, reaching out and hitting the emergency stop button.

"HEY! What they hell?!"

"Well, it got you to talk to me. Rachel, what is going on?"

"Nothing! Now will you just drop it and let the elevator go, I'm hungry."

Bucky grabs your shoulders, pushing you back against the wall and pins you in place, "No, not until you talk to me. What happened after you left my office to cause a drastic change in attitude?"

You sigh, body deflating as you relax into the wall, "Jean, she said something."

"What? What did she say?"

Not able to look him in the face, you turn your head to stare at the floor,

"She said that she knew something was going on between us. When I left your office, I apparently had sex hair and it let her know that we were up to things."

"And? The hospital has no rules about…"

"I don't care about the rules Bucky!" you exclaim, meeting his gaze once more, "Yes, I'm happy that I don't have to worry about that. But it's more than that. I don't want people thinking that I was put in this position just because you and I are fucking around. And before you even have a chance to think it, no I wouldn't be embarrassed about having a connection to you. But I've seen firsthand what can happen to someone's career when rumors of fucking the boss is attached to their name. I just can't have that happened Bucky. I want things to continue with us, hell it would be nice if we could go on an actual date. But I just need us to either be more discreet or not do anything at work. Please."

Bucky heaves a large sigh, thinking on your words before speaking,

"Discreet huh? I can do that… But I guess that mean I can't do what I had planned right here in the elevator. Since you know… there are cameras."

"WHAT?!" You push him away as hard as you can and rushing to the other side of the elevator.

Bucky tosses his head back laughing at your reaction.

"BUCKY! It's not funny!" you shout at him, stomping your foot with a glare.

"Yes it was Doll. It was very funny!"

Your glare hardens and you turn away from him, "I hate you. And I've changed my mind. We have to act like complete strangers at work. I might even make sure nothing happens outside of work either."

He moves to stand behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist, and lightly kissing your neck, "Aw, Doll, don't be like that. I promise we will be discreet from now on… while we are on the clock."

"That's better. Thank you."

You tilt your head back, pecking him on the cheek. "Now can we please go eat? I'm really hungry?"

"Of course, Doll."

A goofy smile takes over your face as he continues to call you by that nickname. He leans forward to start the elevator back up, but he doesn't let go of you.

"Uh, Bucky?"

You cock a brow at him, motioning to the arm he still has wrapped around you.

"What? It's lunch time, technically we are not on the clock and I'm free to not be so discreet."

You roll you eyes, clearly you are going to have to work on Bucky's definition of "discreet." Because through all of lunch Bucky's hands were on you in some form; either holding your hand, placed on your lower back, rubbing your leg. You are obviously going to be enjoying his attention, but there is no way you can tell him that. Come on now, you just got done telling him that you needed to be more discreet at work!

You try and push his hand off your thigh with a hiss,

"Bucky stop it."

"No. Now behave."

"Ironic coming from you, since you are being anything but behaved."

Bucky leans in closer to you, his lips right next to your ear. A shudder runs through your body feeling his warm breath ghost over your cheek.

"This is behaved Doll. If you want to see me misbehaving I'd have my hand down your pants and my fingers buried in that hot, wet cunt of yours."

A low whine falls from your lips as you lean into Bucky, arching into his touch.

Before you are able to say anything else, another voice joins in, "Well, what do we have here? Huh?"

Bucky groans moving away from you and glaring at the new comer, "Damn it Sam? Could you have worse timing?"

"Seems like Sam has the best timing there Buck. Keep you from getting up to no good here at work." Steve adds, sitting down next to Sam, across from you and Bucky.

Oh God, just let the ground open up and swallow you whole. If you could blush, your sure your face would be glowing bright red.

Swiftly, you jump out of your chair and without looking at either of the man bid your farewell and rush off back to work.

"Great, thanks a lot. I just got Rachel to talk to me again after giving me the silent treatment all morning for this exact reason. Now who knows if she'll even look at me again."

"Sorry Buck, we were just teasing you." Steve apologizes while Sam just smiles.

"Steve, I don't think that's the kind of teasing Rachel enjoys."

"Sam! Seriously, don't talk about her like that!"

Sam shrugs, "Sorry dude. I thought since you guys were a thing now, she would know to expect some teasing."

Bucky stares down at the table, "We're uh, we're not exactly a thing yet. We haven't even been on a date yet. Um we're just, you know, kind of…"

"Fonduing?" Sam says with a grin.

Steve sighs, "You're never going to let that go are you?"

"Nope!" Bucky and Sam reply, an extra pop on the 'p'.

"I hate you both."

"Now that's established, I have to go and try to get Rachel to talk to me thanks to you assholes."

You race back to the Neurology department, avoiding everyone possible and get right into work. You want to have as much done as possible before Bucky comes back and tries to corner you once more. You just need to get through the rest of today before you can even think about talking to Bucky about what happened in the cafeteria.

You are positive Sam and Steve were just messing around and didn't really mean anything behind what they said. But still, it was the fact that they did say something and will probably say something to everyone else that kind of bothers you.

It all comes down to you wanting to keep your professional life, just that, professional, and your personal life, personal. Yes, you understand the irony in that you are literally mixing business with pleasure by getting involved with Bucky, but that doesn't mean you can't keep the two separate. People do it all the time. So why couldn't you and Bucky?

That is a question to be answered after work and not with so many people around.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry about…"

You hold a hand up, cutting off Bucky's apology, "Not now Bucky. We will talk after work. For now, we are just Dr. Barnes, and Nurse Cox, that is all. Okay?"

Bucky dejectedly nods his head, and for the rest of the day he keeps things strictly business related. But you would constantly catch him glancing over at you when you were in the same room together. Giving you this longing look, pouting slightly, like a puppy being denied is favorite toy. It made it quite difficult to keep your mind focused on work because every time you see him give you that look, you just want to lean over and give him a kiss. Of course you refrain from doing so, especially when in a room with a patient.

As soon as the last patient left, you followed Bucky into his office, shutting the door and locking it so that no one can interrupt you.

"Look Rachel, I'm so sorry about…"

Once again you cut off Bucky's apology, but this time, you shut him up with a kiss.

Grabbing his face, you slam your lips to his in a hurried and desperate kiss. Bucky doesn't waste a moment and eagerly responds to your kiss. Wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you closet to him, lifting you up and pressing you to the wall.

His hands go right to your ass, giving a harsh squeeze as a signal for you to just and put your legs around his hips. This gives him the perfect advantage to grind his cock into your hot core.

The moan you let out is nearly pornographic feeling his cock press into you.

You roll your hips against him, causing Bucky to groan, thrusting his cock harder into your cover cunt.

Fuck, why did clothes have to be in the way?!

You had never fully recovered from before. And now… oh fuck it!

"Fuck me Bucky." You mumble against his lips, "I need you."

Bucky pulls away making you groan, "W-wait…" he groans when you nip your teeth along his jaw line, "Wait, Rachel… talk… we need… talk… fuck."

Bucky tries to speak but you just ignore him, running your fingers through his hair and tugging, hard to make him stop talking.

"Bucky… shut up. Talk later… fuck me now!"

His eyes nearly bulge out of his, but he recovers quickly, "Yes ma'am!"

With no coordination at all, Bucky stumbles over to his desk and haphazardly swipes everything off to the floor and roughly drops you to the desk.

"Oof! Ow be careful Bucky. Just because we work at a hospital doesn't mean I want to be admitted as a patient."

"Sorry."

His lips go right for your neck, making you toss your head back as he finds your sensitive spot right away.

"God Bucky...Skip foreplay, let's just fuck!" you moan out, eyes closing.

"But, I… I want to take my time?"

"Later… need you now."

"Whatever you say Doll."

Bucky doesn't even both taking your clothes off all the way. Just strips you of your pants, ripping your panties off and tossing them away without a care; pushing his pants to hang around his ankles. Bucky locks his eyes on your, trying to find just an ounce of hesitation looking back at him, but finds nothing but lust and want.

He hooks one of your legs over his elbow, the other firmly planted on the desk. His other hand wraps around his cock and gently taps his cock over your clit.

"God damn it Bucky… you fucking tease!"

Bucky locks his eyes on your, trying to find just an ounce of hesitation looking back at him, but finds nothing but lust and want.

"You good?" he asks.

As simple as that question could be, he meant in more than one way, "Yeah, every thing's covered. Just please… I need you so bad!"

In one swift motion, Bucky sinks balls deep in your cunt. Your combine moans fill the room,

"Holy fuck Doll! Feel so damn good."

"Aha! Oh God! Move Bucky! Give it to me!"

And give it to you he does.

Lights explode behind your eyes, his thrusts are fast and deep as he cock stretches you with the most wonderful mix of pleasure and pain until you are fully adjusted. Then there is nothing but pure ecstasy.

"Bucky! More!" you scream out, digging your nails in his back, trying your hardest to keep up with his thrusts.

The force of his thrusts has the desk scrapping against the floor, but neither of you care, too focused on fucking each other's brains out.

"Yeah, Doll, squeeze my cock just like that. Gonna cum for me, hmm? Wanna feel you cum all over my cock."

Your back arches off the desk, "Yes! Yes! So close… so fucking close!"

He releases your leg, slipping his hand between your bodies to rub your clit with his thumb.

"Cum."

One word, one command and you are completely falling apart.

Stars explode behind your eyes as your orgasm rockets through your body; your pussy spasms around his cock. You are so consumed by the euphoria of your highly anticipated orgasm; you are unaware of Bucky's own release.

"Son of a bitch!"

His cock swells, pulsing as thick ropes of hot, white cum floods your cunt.

"Fucking yeah Doll! Take my cum like a good girl."

His voice rumbles, low and breaks through your orgasmic haze to ring a whimper from your lips and your cunt to involuntary clench around him.

Bucky's slows his thrusts to a stop, but doesn't pull out yet just enjoying the feel of you around him for a bit longer.

He peppers your face with light kisses, nuzzling into your neck and whispering sweet little nothings into your ear until you are fully recovered from your high. He watches you closely as you rapidly blink your eyes back into focus, eyes a little more clear than there were just a little bit ago, but with a blissful look on your face that brings a smile to his face.

"Hey." He whispers, nudging his nose to yours.

"Hey." You smile, giving him a small kiss on the lips. "That was amazing."

He nods carefully pulling his cock from your sensitive core and helping you sit up straight,

"It was."

Bucky helps you stand up, making sure you are steady before letting you go to let you redress.

You pick up the now ruined pair of panties you had once been wearing, "You ripped my underwear? Really?"

He casually shrugs, "Too impatient to take them off normally."

Rolling your eyes, you toss them in the trash, "Unbelievable. Now I gotta go home home with your cum dripping down my legs." You say, pulling up your scrub pants.

Bucky grabs you by the waist and turns you around, pinning you to his chest, "I think I like that visual. Think I could get a picture for later?"

Playfully, you smack him on the arm, "Perv."

Bucky laughs, pressing a kiss to the tip of your nose before putting on a straight face, causing your smile to drop.

"I'm not going to complain, but what happened to being discreet and not doing things at work?" he asks.

You bashfully look away, "Guess I don't have as much self control as I thought I did."

You feel Bucky's lips against your cheek, "Glad I'm not the only with little control. But after lunch and those comments from Sam, I was sure you'd never even look at me at work again. Maybe even outside of work. I was half expecting for you to ask to be sent back to the ER."

Facing Bucky, you cup his cheeks, "I'm sorry. I know Sam was teasing and I can handle a little teasing. But I don't like to really mix my personal life with my professional; well at least have a line draw of where the mix is okay. This is WAY past that line, and I know I initiated it this time, but seriously it can't happen again. I can handle a little PDA at work but…"

Bucky cuts you off with a gentle kiss. His tongue pushing past your lips making you whimper, pushing closer to him. But before you can enjoy his kiss too much, Bucky pulls back and rests his forehead on your,

"I get it Rachel. And I agree, we need to stay professional for the duration of the time we are working together. We are both adults, no longer controlled by teenage hormones, we can control ourselves. Right?"

"Right!" you confirm with an enthusiastic nod of your head and a big smile.

Really?


	30. Loves Done Me Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been friends with Steve since he came out of the ice, and through him you met Bucky Barnes, a man who captured your heart with one smile. One day can change what you believe to be a strong relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not really posting that much. Long story short, I hit a really low point and I'm finally starting to climb out of it.

You work on separating the clothes for washing, making sure to check all the pockets of every pair of pants. You learned the hard way of always double checking pockets when doing your boyfriend's clothes, he ALWAYS leaves stuff in just about every pocket and if you don't take everything out, it gets washed and all over all the other clothes. It's just a mess. So always double check.

In this process, you end up pulling out multiple pieces of paper from just about every pair of pants Bucky owns. At first, you think nothing of it since he is always writing himselfs little notes for reminders, or shopping lists, or just anything he thinks of. You have told him that using his phone would be easier and save more trees, but he would rather the old fashion method.

"Seriously Bucky, we have got to work on your hoarding problem."

You set the notes to the side for him, and keep going about doing the laundry. But there is something about these letters that seem a little different than his normal notes to self. The writing on some of the notes seem different, not Bucky's normal handwriting. Curiosity gets the better of you and you grab one of the notes to read,

"Had a great time tonight. Call me if you wants a repeat ***-**** - Love Carly."

Dropping that one, you pick up another,

"Bucky, last night was great. Call me if you want another go ***-**** - Ashley."

And another,

"James, fantastic night, can't wait for the next ride ***-**** - Albert."

Another,

"Can't believe you kiss your girlfriend with that mouth of yours. Tell me when you're ready for the next round. ***-**** - Ian."

You end up going through roughly 20 different notes, all insinuating the same thing. Men and Women telling Bucky what a great time they have spent with him and want more. You can feel your heart breaking with every word you read.

Carefully, you set the notes off to the side, staring off into space as you try to process it all. And you wait for the rage, the tears to come but oddly there is nothing. You feel more numb than anything. One thing seems to keep coming to mind thinking over each note,

"I guess this explains why he has lost interest in sex past few weeks. He's been getting it somewhere else.

Mitch the Corgi, senses your sudden shift in emotions and waddles up to you, climbing up into your lap to let out a low whine. You softly scratch behind his ear, getting comfort from the small dog,

"Well Mitch, seems your dad has been cheating on me with a hoard of other people. I should be pissed off, upset, but I just can't bring myself to be. Why should I waist the energy to become emotional over a man who obviously doesn't love me enough to remain faithful? Okay, maybe I'm a smidge ticked off."

Mitch lets out a low whine, burrowing closer to you, not happy that you're not happy. A hint of a smile makes it way onto your face because of the little corgi.

"It'll be okay Mitch. I'll figure something out and everything will be okay." you say in a soft voice, not only trying to convince the dog but yourself as well.

Moving Mitch off of your lap, you stand up and call for Mitch to follow you, "Come on Mitchy, let's go get us something to eat. Food makes things better."

His butt wags at the mention on food and he races off as fast as his little legs will carry him to the kitchen making you laugh.

With one last glance at the notes, you leave the laundry room and move to the kitchen to get started on lunch.

"He cheated on me. I can't believe he actually cheated on me and then was dumb enough to not get rid of the evidence. How did he even collect that many notes for one night stands? How did he have the time to sleep with that many one night stands? Like seriously. Did he sleep with more than one person a night? Honestly I got to admit I'm a little impressed he got so much ass. Still, I can't believe he cheated on me. I thought everything was fine, we were happy. What made him do this?!"

You pull at her hair in frustration, pausing your rant,.

"I can't do this. I need something to distract me or I'm going to drive myself insane."

You pick up the phone and call the only person you can think of one person right now who could possibly make you feel a little better.

"Hello?" come the deep, male voice from the other in of the phone.

"Hey Steve, it's me."

"Oh, hey. What up? I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah sorry 'bout that. Been busy with work, finally got some time off. You busy right now?"

"Umm…" you hear Steve messing with something, "Nope. I'm good."

You roll your eyes at him and his lame attempt at lying but not going to call him on it cause you really need your friend right now, "Great. How about coming over for some lunch. I've got into a mood and I've started making more food than I can eat."

"Doll, what's wrong?" you can hear the worry in his voice and know he is a step from going into Cap mode.

"It's nothing, just got in my head and I could use some distracting. Can you come over?"

"Give me 10 minutes."

"Thanks Steve." a sudden sense of relief washing over you.

"Anything for you Doll." he says with complete sincerity and you know he means it more than some others might.

A sigh leaves your lips once you hang up the phone. Looking down, you see Mitch staring up at you, wiggling with expectation like he just knew who you were talking too.

"Yes, Steve is coming over."

He yips happily in response, running over to the door to wait for Steve to arrive. You laugh at the silly dog and get back to fixing lunch.

You force yourself to not think about Bucky or the notes tempting you from the laundry room to go back and read again. Maybe even call up some of these people who have been getting your boyfriends dick more than you.

Exactly 10 minutes later, Steve comes through the front door announcing himself,

"HONEY! I'm HOME!"

You can hear Mitch going crazy, happy to see Steve, who is basically a dog in human form.

"Oh, something smells good." Steve says, coming into the kitchen and going right over to the stove to try and see what you are fixing.

"Thanks, I just starting putting things together. Not really sure what it is."

You hear Steve let out a sigh as he sits at the island, "Alright, what's wrong? What put you in a mood."

"Nothing, it's just an off day." you try and say in the most convincing voice possible, but you can't even seem to convince yourself.

Steve cocks a brow at you, "Seriously? I've been told I'm a terrible liar, and Doll, so are you. Now, really, what's wrong?"

You huff, turning away from the stove and plopping onto the stool next to Steve.

"Bucky's cheating on me."

Steve stares at you, rapidly blinking. "I'm sorry, what?"

Running a hand through your hair, you sigh, "Bucky is cheating on me."

Steve jumps up so fast, the stool goes flying back behind him, "That son of a Bitch! Fucking bastard! I knew he was fucking up to something. The lying, cheating bastard! I'm going to kill him!"

"Steve, calm down." you speak in a cal tone, taking Steve's hand in your own.

"Calm down! How can you tell me to calm down?! You should be more worked up than I am! Why haven't you started burning him shit! Hunt down the bitch he is cheating on you with!"

You give a shrug, "That is too many to hunt down. If it was just one, I might have been more upset but a certain number makes it almost laughable than upsetting."

He collapses back done after picking up the stool, "How many are we talking here? Two? Three?"

You pull a face at him, "Eh, double digits."

His eyes go wide, "How? How do you know?"

"There were signs. Coming home late, smelling like cheap perfume, lack of intimacy. But I just kind of played them off, not wanting to believe that he was cheating. But now, I have my proof."

"Proof? What proof? Did he tell you right out?"

Instead of answering, you stand and go grab all the notes you found and hand them to Steve to read for himself. You watch with your chin resting in your palm, as his becomes angrier and angrier with each note he reads. He doesn't even make it through the stack before he tosses them away from him, to pissed off to keep reading.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed with how fast he can get around. He has made sleeping around an Olympic sport."

Steve sighs, rubbing his temples, "How, how are you not flying into a rage right now?"

You give him a shrug, "Why should I? One or two, yeah I'd be pissed and upset. But this, this is pathological and why should I waste emotions on him when he can't take 2 seconds to think of me and not cheat. It's not worth the effort of energy or tears on a man who obviously doesn't want to be in a monogamous relationship."

He just pulls you in to a tight hug, locking you against his chest, "I'm so sorry Doll. I 'm the one who introduced you and I really thought Bucky would be good for you, that you would be good for him. I'm so, so sorry."

You wrap your arms around his waist resting your head over his heart, hearing it pound in his chest, "It's okay Steve. It's not your fault. You are not the one that made Bucky cheat on me. You didn't force his dick into those other people."

"Ugh! Doll, really? Must you word it like that?!" Steve jerks away from you, face scrunched up from your choice wording.

You laugh at him, standing up to go back to working on lunch. The kitchen goes quiet except for the sounds of you cooking. You can practically hear Steve brooding behind you, ruffling the paper of each note as if forcing himself to read each and every one.

"Steve, stop. Reading those things are only going to upset you more." you tell him, placing the food down in front of him.

"I can't help it. I just can't understand how he could do this. He is my best friend, I thought I knew him. You're a great gal and goes and throws it all away for a bunch of one night stands.

Reaching over, you take Steve's hand, "Steve, for the last time, you are not to fault for this. Bucky is his own man and can make his own choices. Bucky just doesn't know what he has lost, and what is up for someone else to gain! Now, eat before it gets cold. After we can go catch a movie? Sound good?"

Steve agrees, digging into the plate of food in front of him. You chat about other things while eating, catching up about what's been going on since you last hang out. Forgetting about Bucky and the notes, you both just have a fun and relaxing day with a good friend.

In a different part of the city, Bucky is doing his own thing and enjoying living the "single life." Even though he's not single, he likes to live it up like he is, especially when he has a reason. And the sexy lady currently on his arm is definitely a reason to be living like a single man at the moment.

"Well, Doll, how about we take this back to your place?" he whispers in the woman's ear, nipping at her lobe.

The woman lets out a shrill giggle, leaning into him. "Yes, please. I need you Bucky."

He grins down at her, grabbing her hand, he pulls her up from the table, tossing some money onto the table and hurries out the door. They barely make it out before Bucky is pressing the woman against the wall, and he instantly seeks out her lips. Bucky grips her hips, grounding his cock into her.

Bucky feels her dig her nails into his back causing him to let out a groan. Damn does he love this feeling, knowing he can reduce any woman or man to a moaning mess. Makes up for the lack of response he gets from his girlfriend back home. She just makes a really good bed warmer…

A bed warmer Bucky doesn't realize is about to leave his bed ice cold.

After you finish eating, you both decide to go see the new Halloween movie, even though you aren't big on horror movies, Steve convinces you to see it.

"I'm going to have nightmares now because of that movie! I can't believe I let you talk me into actually seeing it! Forget the nightmares, I'm never going to sleep after that."

Steve tosses his head back laughing at you, he wraps an arm around your shoulders, pulling you close to his side, "Don't worry Doll, I'll fight away all the monsters."

You lean into him, "I know you will, my big strong protector."

"Should I get the suit? Maybe the shield then?" he jokes.

"Oh, that would be nice. But make sure it's the all navy suit you got before SHIELD fell. The read and white stripes just do nothing for me."

Steve lets out a boisterous laugh, "I'll keep that in mind."

You continue to laugh and joke with Steve when suddenly, all laughter comes to a stop.

"What? What is it?" Steve asks, concerned for your sudden change in behavior.

"Steve, at my eyes playing tricks on me, or is that Bucky fucking a woman against a wall?"

"What?!"

You point in the direction you are looking, allowing Steve to follow your line of sight.

"Mother fucker." he growls, fists clenched.

"You know, I think today is the most I have heard you cuss since I met you."

"I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna fucking kill him!"

You put yourself in front of Steve, stopping him from making a scene and confronting Bucky.

"No, you are not going to kill him. You are not going to say anything to him Steve. You will not go over there. Do you understand?"

Steve glares at you, "Stop being so calm about this!"

"Trust me, seeing it in person rather than just reading perverted notes has me fuming inside. But I'd rather not have the media spreading a story about Captain America and his best friend getting into a fight in the middle of public. So, take a deep breath and let's move on. I have a better idea."

Steve takes a deep breath, holding for a moment and slowly releasing the breath and having his shoulders fall. The tension falling from his body.

"Fine, I won't kill him in public."

You give him a smile, patting his cheek, "Good. Now can you take a picture for me? Better to have visual proof."

He says nothing, just nods his head and takes out his phone to snap a quick picture before taking your hand and dragging you the rest of the way to your place. The quicker he and you get away from that scene of Bucky with the other women, the less chance of Steve going full Captain mode and killing his best friend.

Once back at your place, you go to the kitchen and grab you and Steve and drink, "I know alcohol doesn't have an effect on you, but I think you need this."

Steve takes the glass from you, downing the drink in one gulp,

"Okay, so what is this idea of yours keeping me from killing that bastard?"

Your smile grows, twists to something dark, "We need boxes. Lots of boxes."

Later that night, Bucky finally arrives back home to find you and Steve cuddled up on the sofa, Mitch the Corgi curled up in your lap asleep.

"Hey Babe… Steve, what are you doing here?"

Steve plasters the fakest smile you have ever seen, "Nothing, I just came over to help out with some stuff around the house since your were out. Also, wanted to catch up with my favorite gal."

Bucky blinks, his eyes darting back and forth between the two of you, "Oh-kay… Babe, if you needed anything I would have helped ya."

You shake your head, "Nah, you were busy with other things. Besides, Steve was just helping me clean up some trash."

Bucky nods, sitting across from you both, still very confused and a little uneasy with the way you two are staring at him.

"Oh Bucky, I was doing the laundry earlier, before Steve came over. And I found some of those little notes you are always writing yourself. I read some of them to see if they were important or not. Here are the ones I kept."

You reach out to slide the stack of notes over to Bucky, still smiling to not give anything away. Leaning back, you and Steve watch Bucky closely, watching as the recognition comes over his face, his eyes widening reading the notes.

"Imagine my surprise when I read about 20 different notes, from 20 different people all saying what a great time they had getting my boyfriends dick."

"Wait, Babe, this isn't…" he starts, stuttering as he tries to think up a solid lie.

"Oh please. Don't even try that bull shit of "it's not what it looks like." I'm not stupid Bucky, so don't try and act like I am. The proof is right there. And if that isn't enough proof for you that I know what you have been up too, we now have visual proof."

His head jerks up, "What?!"

Steve finally speaks, "Yeah. We went out to see a movie and on our way back, we found you basically fucking some skank in public."

Bucky huffs, rubbing his hand over his face with a groan, "Fuck… Fine! Yes okay I cheated. I like sex and you just weren't giving me what I needed okay?!"

"You son of a bitch!"

Steve rushes Bucky, throwing him to the floor and letting out all of his aggression and pent up anger.

"You son of a bitch! I fucking trusted you with her! I told you to not fucking hurt her!"

"STEVE! Stop it!"

Mitch keeps barking at the two men fighting, but staying far enough away to not get caught up in the fight. You want to try and break them up but you know better than to try and get in the way of two fighting super soldier.

"STEVEN GRANT ROGERS YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! HE IS NOT WORTH IT!"

Steve gets in one more good punch, breaking Bucky's nose. He moves back over to you, arms crossed and making himself look bigger and intimidating.

You let out a sigh and run a hand through your hair, "Get out Bucky. Go sleep with as many men and women as you want. Do whoever and whatever you want because I just don't care. Don't call me, don't talk to me, no contact at all alright."

"I'll make sure he isn't within 100 feet of you." the brooding blond says making roll your eyes.

Bucky slowly gets up, holding his nose, "What the hell Steve! You're supposed to be my best friend! You'd really turn your back on my for some bitch?! I bet you've been fucking each other behind my back the whole time haven't you!"

You hold your hand out to keep Steve from attacking Bucky again, "Bucky, just leave. Save yourself some dignity and just leave before you have to be wheeled out on a gurney. Even if there was something going on between Steve and I it is none of your business. So just go."

"I need my clothes." he grumbles from behind his hand.

"Don't worry, everything is packed and has been donated to the Goodwill. I was going to pull a Angela Bassett like in Waiting to Exhale and burn it, but I figured that it would be better to donate and help out others. But don't worry I did save you some stuff. Right there in the duffel bag by the door. Bye-bye now."

Bucky growls, narrowing his eyes at you, "You bitch. Your going to regret this."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever, at least I don't have to worry about catching something from you. You on the other hand, might want to get tested before your dick falls off."

You smile in triumph watching Bucky limp out the door, "Well, that's over with. Wanna get back to the movie?"

Steve smiles down at you, "Yeah, but we need more popcorn. Oh how about we order take out. I could go for some Pizza right now, maybe some Chinese food."

"Oh Chinese would be good, maybe run out and get something for dessert too? I could go for some cheesecake."

And just like that, everything is back to normal like nothing had happened and you are able to enjoy spending the night with your best friend. Tomorrow you will deal with the fallout of the break out. But that's tomorrow and tomorrow can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed reading! I love reading what you all think!


End file.
